Silver Lining
by Miss spontaneousx
Summary: Zero comes to the conclusion that it would be better to end his life before he ends someone else's with his blood lust. However, Kaname finds him before it's too late and gives Zero a new lease of life. Contains attempted suicide, Mpreg and sexual context in later chapters. (Now being Beta-ed by MaxenTheDemonicCookieMonster)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sun dorms, inside Zero's room, 2.12am

Zero was sitting on his bed; he is curled into a tight ball. Wearing an oversize purple shirt, that comes down to his knees and a pair of black boxers underneath. It was clear to anyone (if they ever found Zero in this condition) that he was in pain, his once stoic face was broken, giving away the agony he was in, his once fierce lilac colour eyes are now flashing from crimson back to lilac. Biting his lips to prevent him from screaming out in pain.

Only taking comfort in knowing that no one will enter his room and bother him, Zero lets the tears cascade down his face. The moonlight shining through his window enhances Zero beautiful figures and made his silver hair glow in an almost godly way. The whole picture of Zero curled up in pain with tears falling from his eyes, silent sobs coming from his lips and the moonlight shining on him makes him look like an angel. A beautiful, broken angel.

* * *

 _The thirst is starting to become unbearable, I don't know if I will to be able to keep fighting it for much longer._

As that thought crossed Zero mind, another wave of blood lust hits him full force. His once flat teeth lengthened to become semi-aroused fangs which are digging into his lower lip. To keep himself from screaming in pain he digs his fangs into his lower lip, causing them to cut, his blood seeping into his mouth, which in turn acts as a catalysis, making his current blood lust hit him even harder, his chest tightening further.

The craving for blood was now on the verge of overwhelming and he was only just barely containing it.

 _I guess the 'end' really is approaching, it's not like there is even anything that can be done to stop it, seeing as I can't even take the 'blood tablets'. I guess I'm more of a vampire than then the ones in the night class._

He was thankful to Kuran for giving him his blood last time he had blood lust attack, but the pain from that particular blood lust seem like a paper cut compared to the one he was currently experiencing now. Don't get him wrong, he still isn't on 'good' terms with vampires, but he's come to realise that, just like humans there are good and bad and vampire, just the same with humans. For example, where Shizuka only wanted to inflict pain and heartache to Zero, Kaname was the opposite he only wanted to help him and to show him that there was such a thing as a 'good' vampires in the world.

Thinking about Kuran's blood wasn't helping either, it just put him more agony with his blood lust. The way Kuran held his body close to his, as if Zero was the most precious and fragile person in Kuran life. The way he would slowly stroke Zero to calm him down and even after Zero had finished his 'meal' Kuran would make sure he was okay and would speak softly with words of comfort, he wouldn't speak any higher than a whisper, as if he was afraid that Zero would break if he spoke any louder. Zero remembers when Kaname found him in his last blood lust.

* * *

Flashback

Zero was lying on some straw in the stables with While Lily next to him, when he was suddenly overcome with blood lust. He brought his hand to his chest in an attempt to smooth the pain away. His breathing had become laboured; his lilac eye had developed flickers of crimson in in them.

Sitting up and taking long, deep breaths to regain his breathing. It was becoming increasing hard for him to regain his breathing back normal. He was starting to sweat from the unbearable pain. He got the box of blood tablets out of his pocket, just as he was being to contemplate on trying the blood tablets again, Kuran made an appearance at the stable entrance. Due to the heavy downpour outside, it prevented Zero from hearing the pureblood approach.

"It would be pointless to try the blood tablets again. Cross told me they make you sick and throw up your own blood, which by the way would only increase your blood lust. You might find it hard to believe, but I want to help you with no strings attached. I understand you find it hard to trust vampire, especially purebloods considering what happened to your family, but I want to help. I know the pain you experience every day, because of your parents' death as I have felt it too with my own parent's death. I watched my own parents' get killed by my uncle at a young age. I know the empty feeling you get whenever you think about them." Kaname finished a slight sad note in his voice.

"Your parents were murdered? I thought it was weird that everyone said they committed suicide. Anyway, why would you want to help me? There's nothing you can do anyway, it's inevitable that I'm going to become a level E. There's no cure for this, so why even bother?"

"How can you even say something like that? Haven't you ever heard of the phrases 'when there is life, there is hope'? I am willing to give you my blood, with no strings attached. It pains me to know you're in pain and are on your own. I know it may be hard to believe, but I do want to help you, wont to let me help ease your pain? You don't have to speak of your past, but I at least want to help you with blood lust. As you said before there is no cure, but there is a way to stop you from falling to level E. If you take my blood, it will stop you from falling to E, if we make it a monthly thing over time it will stop you from ever falling to level E." Kaname moved to sit in front on Zero.

Zero eyes Kaname for a few seconds, trying to catch any hints of the pureblood lying." You'll l really let me drink your blood with no strings attached?" Kaname placed his right hand over his heart. "I give you my word as a pureblood that I will let you drink my blood with no strings attached"

"Okay. But umm how will we do this?" Zero asked shyly a light blush dusted his cheeks. Kaname sighed in relief and started taking off his uniform blazer, waistcoat, tie and top, seeing this Zero freaked out. Kaname saw Zero start to looked panicked and started to explained. "I'm taking my clothes off because it would be a pain to get blood on them. And to answer your question, you're going to bite me. Don't worry, I'll teach you. First, you'll have to prepare the area by licking it. By preparing the area, it will prevent me from feeling pain _(only pleasure instead, but he doesn't need to know that…. Yet)_ then all you need to do is bite down. You'll get the hang of it over time, so don't worry about spilling any. Oh, and don't worry about the other vampire smelling my blood either the rain will prevent them from smelling it." He finished by smiling reassuring at Zero.

Not knowing what else to say Zero just nodded. He hesitantly put his left hand on Kaname's right shoulder, the other on Kaname waist and leant forward licking the left side of Kaname neck. Kaname responded by shutting his eyes and wrapping his arms around Zero back. After a couple of seconds Zero bit down on Kaname neck and started sucking softly, pulling the blood into his mouth, savouring its unique taste before swallowing.

What felt like hours went by but in reality was only a couple a minutes. Zero finally pulled away from Kaname, but kept his arms wrapped around the pureblood. Kaname opened his eyes to look at Zero. They sat there gazing at one another, neither sure just how long they sat their looking in each other eyes. They both started to slowly lean forward slightly closing their eyes as they did so, their lips just bear miller meters from touching.

Just as their lips was about to touch each other's, there was loud sound of thunder make them jump and pull apart. Letting go of the hold, Kaname stood up and look around the stable. Zero was also avoiding any eye contact and went to stroke White Lily, but was still very much aware of Kaname present. Kaname cleared his throat gaining Zero attention.

"I should be getting back now before the others start wondering where I went. I'll see you tomorrow at cross over?"

Zero just nodded still trying to work out of what nearly happened actually happen or if he was imagining it.

Kaname notice he wasn't going to get any sort of vocal replies from Zero and he seemed to have gone into his own world, he just gave the hunter a little nod and left. He was also replaying what just happened as he made his way back to his room.

End of flashback

* * *

 _I wonder if we weren't interrupted what would have happened. It was obvious that we would've kissed, but what would happen after that?_

What Zero didn't realize was that as he was remembering his last encounter with the pureblood, said pureblood was, in fact, thinking of the very same thing.

* * *

Moon dorms, inside Kuran room, 2.30 am

Sitting at his desk in his room (he was still in his uniform as he couldn't be bothered to change) Kaname was remembering the time he fed Zero. It's been about 3 and half weeks since then.

 _If it wasn't for that annoying storm, we would have kissed and I could've told Zero my feeling for him. Now it just feels awkward whenever we see each other. Well, nothing can be done now, Zero won't ever be in the same room as me without slightly blushing_ , He thought.

Kaname sighed heavily. Zero was just so adorable and now he won't ever make eye contact with me for more than a second.

 _There's nothing I can do about it now; I'll just have to wait until he feels comfortable around me again. I suppose I really should be getting back to these documents._

The 'day' seems to be going like any other ordinary day, his lessons have been as boring and have gone the way they always do. Hell even Hanabusa behaved. Everything went so smoothly and even after classes had finished and everyone was now back in their room included himself, something just seemed…. Off.

Stopping his work again he turning in his chair to look outside his window. Something differently doesn't seem right, but what is it? Just as Kaname thought that he had a tight pain in his chest and a sharp pain in his head. Blood lust? But that can't be right.

I just took my blood tablets.

Kaname got out of his chair and went to stand by the window, his eyebrows slightly drawn together in mild confusion. As he stared off into the distant still trying to figure out why he was felling blood lust, a sudden thought occurred to him.

 _Zero! Of course, why didn't I think of that sooner? It must be the one-sided blood bond between us. Well, it's only natural that I didn't come to that conclusion sooner seeing as I've never had a blood bond before and Zero had only feed from me that one time before. But why is the pain so strong?_

 _Surely Zero isn't in that much pain is he? The one sided blood bond between us is still weak, if I'm able to feel it as strongly as I can, Zero must be in agony. I should go and see him and help him get his blood lust under control._

If anyone found out how much he was putting his neck on the line (quite literally) to stop Zero fall to level E they'll be speechless, but what people didn't know was that his did harbour very strong feeling for Zero, but it wasn't hate he felt towards the hunter. No, it wasn't hate he felt for Zero. How could anyone hate such a beautiful, fragile angel? He, Kaname Kuran was hopelessly and desperately in love with Zero but unfortunately he, the ever so arrogant pureblood, was in fact, afraid of what Zero would think if he ever found out.

Just as those thoughts crossed Kaname mind and he was just going towards his walk-in-wardrobe to get his coat, a scent made freeze.

Blood!

It wasn't just anyone's blood either. No, it was a blood he had come to know quite well, from when Zero come back from a hunt and the level E managed to get a hit on Zero before the hunter exterminated them.

 _Why is Zero bleeding? Why is it even this strong? I shouldn't even be able to smell it from here. The building has been made so it was near impossible for the vampires to smell blood unless it was excessive amounts, that means either Zero is close by or he's losing a lot of blood._

Forgetting his coat Kaname ran out of is door, downstairs to where the other vampire had gathered in curiosity. Remembering he had to keep his appearance up Kaname slowed his run to a walk before the other vampires saw him.

As he walked down the stair, he did a quick sweep of the floor seeking out a certain vampire, keeping his eyes locked on to him. When Kaname had made it to the bottom of the stairs, his gaze was still locked on Takuma.

"Takuma is in charge until I get back. Under NO circumstance will ANYONE leave this dorm. You are to all take more blood tablet and retire for the evening. If anyone disobeyed and breaks any of the rules, the consequences will be severe. Do I make myself clear?" A chorus of "yes, Kaname Sama" was all he heard before he left to find his beloved hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Outside Sun dorms, 2:45am

Kaname ran like his life depended on it, even using his vampire speed to get to Zero faster. He hoped Zero wasn't as bad as he thought and it was just something simple, however, Kaname knew Zero was anything but simple. As Kaname approached Zero room, he felt as if he had a bucket of freezing cold water poured over him, his veins had felt like millions of shards of glass in them. The place where Zero had bitten him had begun to ache and his heart rate had increased in fear.

The closer he got to Zero's room, the stronger the scent of Zero's blood become. He was mentally telling himself that Zero was still alive and if he was badly hurt, he could still save him, then _finally_ tell him he loves him.

 _I'm going to find whoever dared to even THINK of touching MY Zero, then I'm going to find the slowest and most painful way to torture and kill them for even attempting to hurt MY beloved_. Kaname thought.

Once he arrived outside Zero room he hesitated for a second, but quickly remembered that Zero needed him. He opened the door, but nothing could prepare him for what he saw.

* * *

Sun dorms, inside Zero room 2:30am

Zero opened his eyes and looked up, his eye looked into the mirror in front of him. He was horrified to see his refection. His eye had turned crimson red and only a couple of lilac speaks was visible, his fangs was now fully erect and was now covered in his own blood from biting his lips.

 _I'm nothing but a disgusting monster. Why would Kuran even waste his breath on me? Why am I even fighting a losing battle? I mean seriously, why are people putting so much effort in 'saving' me? Don't they know there isn't a 'cure' for me? Maybe I should just help everyone if I was gone? They wouldn't have anyone that they need to 'save' and consistently worrying about anymore._

Zero moved his eyes away from his reflection, he caught a slight flash at the corner of his eye; he turned all his attention towards it. He realized that it was his beloved gun, the Bloody Rose. He remembers when Kaien had given it to him, it belonged to his father. Kaien told him about it when he was a child, and his father was still alive, his father had shown him his prized procession, the Bloody Rose. The reason why Kaien was so close to his parents and how he ended up as Zero 'adopted Dad' was simply because Kaien is Zero's 'mother'.

Male hunters have the ability to get pregnant. Kaien fell pregnant with Zero and is twin brother Ichiru, however, due to some certain circumstances he had to give them up for protection. The woman that everyone believes is their mother, is actually Kaien's younger sister, and the man who raised them was their biological father, and was Kaien's lover. No-one knows apart from Zero, Ichiru and Yagari. When Kaien found out what happened to Zero that _night_ , he went straight to their house, he demanded that he take full responsibility for Zero and Ichiru.

Another thing that no one else knows is that Kaien and Zero are actually really close, the only reason Zero acts so distant when they're in public is because Zero didn't want anyone to hurt or manipulate Kaien to get to him and vice versa.

While Zero was reminiscing of the past, and everything he had put Kaien through, his hands were slowly reaching out to his beloved gun, unconsciously. It was only until his hands made contact with the cold metal of the gun, did he snap out of his memories about the past. Once his gun was in his grasp, he remembered all the times he threatened Kuran with it.

 _Thinking back on it now, my threats were nothing more the empty words, I don't think I would ever be able to pull the trigger on him. How could I even attempt to kill someone who consistently tries his best to save me from the beast inside? Kaname….. maybe we could have been friends if I would've given him the chance? Who knows, maybe we would be more, I admitted he makes me feel safe and care for whenever I'm with him. The way he looks at me and touches me whenever we are close connotes that he at least cares for me. But….. Maybe I'm just wishful thinking and it's all in my mind? How could_ he _ever care for someone like_ me _?_ Zero thought.

The fierce pain of his blood lust brought him out of his thoughts. He gripped the handle of his gun. He need blood so badly, he was starting to hyperventilate. His control was slipping, and there was nothing he could do about it. However, there was one thing he was going to do that would prevent himself from hurting anyone else before it was too late.

 _I really wish it didn't have to be like this but, I don't, I can't hurt anyone. I would rather die. The craving is getting unbearable. I can't fight this anymore. I guess this really is the end of the line for me. I just wished I got to thank Kaname for at least trying to help me…. Kaname? Since when did I start calling him by his first name?_ Zero thought sadly.

Zero slowly turned the gun towards himself, right on his temple, all he needed to do was pull the trigger and it would all be over. Tears started to form in his eyes. Fear, pain, frustration, but the biggest emotion to show in his eyes was sadness.

 _I know I'm going to put people through pain once they know I killed myself but it's unavoidable. I guess this is the end. I have to kill myself before I kill someone else. I'm sorry Mum, Ichiru, Kaname, Yuki, but this is really all for the best._ He thought.

Tears streamed down his face, he takes a deep breath to calm and brace himself for the pain to come. He puts his finger on the trigger, but just as he was about to pull the trigger, the vampire inside him made an attempted to save its 'host', by sending a painful wave of blood lust through him, which causes him to shoot himself in his right shoulder, the force of the agonizing pain made him drop Bloody Rose on to the floor. White filled his vision, his breathing became laboured. He ended up falling off his bed onto the floor, blood pouring out of his wounded shoulder at an alarming rate. He pushed himself up from the floor. He tried to push himself up from the floor.

 _I can already tell I shattered my shoulder and maybe even done more damage than that_.

He moved to lean his back on the bed, he unconsciously brought up his left hand to apply pressure to his shoulder.

His vision slowly starts to fade in and out.

 _I'm losing too much blood._

His top and boxers have become drenched in his own blood and dyed a darker with a red hue.

 _Well, it's not all bad, my goal was to prevent myself from killing anyone, and I certainly don't seem to have any energy to do that now. Maybe I'll die of blood loss instead….?_

That was the last thought Zero had before his eyes closed and his body slid down onto the floor with a thud, he vaguely registers someone desperately calling his name and running towards him. But it was too late Zero had already lost consciousness before the person made it to him.

* * *

Kaname ran to Zero's side, turning Zero's body over so he was lying flat on his back on the floor.

 _God, why is there so much blood? Whoever did this is going to regret ever being born!_

Scanning his eyes over the hunter's body to locate where he is bleeding from, once found where Zero was bleeding from, his eyed widened in shock as he realized that there was an 11mm size hole in his shoulder.

 _He…. He shot himself? Why, would he do that!? Didn't he know that if he needed blood I would give it to him!...Did I really come a crossed as unapproachable, that he would rather kill himself than ask for my help?_

Kaname felt his chest tighten at the thought of Zero preferring to die than seek help from him.

 _Breathe Kaname, now is not the time to lose yourself in grief, you can lecture him later… hopefully there will be a later…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inside Zero room, 2:53am

Kaname knew there was only one way to save Zero's life, and that was with blood. However, it was hard to get someone to drink when they're unconscious. Kaname lifted Zero limp body onto the bed, being careful of Zero shoulder. Kaname checked his pulse and breathing to make sure they were still there, even if they were faint, it was better than Zero having none.

 _Thank God, he still alive and breathing, his heart beat is still there too! I have a chance to save him and tell him how I feel!_

Kaname sat near Zero head, on the left hand shoulder, and slowly cradled Zero's neck with his own left hand, bring his right wrist to his mouth and piecing it with his fangs, sucking his own blood into his mouth, once it was full he lowered his wrist and brought his lips to Zero's lips. After a short hesitation, he put his lips to Zero's slightly parted ones, putting his tongue into Zero month and slowly letting his blood flow into Zero month, his right hand was softly rubbing Zero's throat to encourage the hunter to swallow.

After doing this a couple of times Zero began to gain consciousness. Kaname moved into the middle of the bed, placing Zero in a protective hold in his lap, he brought Zero's mouth to the left size on neck (the same side Zero fed from last time)

One of his hands was wrapped around Zero's waist and the other was supporting his neck. Kaname made a little cut to his own neck with his nails, to encourage Zero to bite down. Kaname didn't care about his own blood getting on him and ruining his clothes, seeing as most of his clothes are already covered in Zero's blood.

 _Thank God, I got here in time; once he's awake, I'm going to tell him I'm in love with him and never let him go again….. What if Zero had succeeded his suicide attempted? I would have never got to tell him how I really felt? Tonight showed me that I was far too close to losing by far the best thing in my life, next to Yuki. Screw being scared of what everyone thinks, they almost made me make the biggest mistake of my life. Now I just need to wait for him to finish feeding and opened those beautiful lilac eyes of his_.

* * *

Blackness. That was all Zero could see,

 _Maybe I really did die?_ Zero thought.

After a couple a while he felt his subconscious being yanked from the darkness.

 _I guess my suicide attempted didn't work if the maddening pain from my shoulder is anything to go by._

He slowly begins to comprehend that he is being held by someone in a loving way.

 _I can smell roses from the mysterious person._

Zero can feel and taste a delicious think substance going down his throat, he instantly recognizes that it's blood and not just anyone's blood.

 _Kaname. It's Kaname's blood, he must have come to save me. But how did he know?...My blood! What an idiot he must have smelt my blood and came to investigate it._

Zero swallows the blood that is currently in his month and pulled his fangs from Kaname's neck. Being careful to avoid hurting him, Zero gently licked the bite marks, then pulled back. Kaname cradled Zero's head in the crook of his arm, as Zero's eye flutter open. He gasped, the sheer emotions in Kaname's wine coloured eyes made Zero froze, in said eyes there was concern, pain, sadness, but the biggest one of all that made him freeze was love? ...Love?!

 _Surely I am imagining things he wouldn't possibly in love with someone like ME_.

The look in Kaname's eyes was too intense and Zero looked away, ashamed that Kaname found him in such a condition, but grateful that he saved him with his blood…..Again.

 _I was so overwhelmed not just by my own feeling, but the emotions in Kaname eyes too._

Tears started to freely fall from Zero's eyes, which in turn put Kaname in panic mode.

Relief flooded through Kaname's body, once he saw those beautiful lilac eyes looking back into his wine ones. He let all his emotions for Zero shine in his eyes, and he saw shocked, disbelieving eyes gazing back into his own. Then Zero quickly looked away. Kaname thought his heart shattered at the sight of his tears falling freely from his eyes, they looked like tiny waterfalls with the amount he was crying, his breathing increased almost as if he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Zero. Zero please look at me…..Everything's going to be okay. But you need to calm down. Okay? Can you do that for me?" Kaname kept his voice as soothing as possible to.

Zero turned his eyes back towards Kaname and started taking deep calming breaths.

"Zero….? Just take deep breathes. Okay?" He nodded.

Once his breathing was under control he began to speak in a shaky voice. "Ka…na..me I'm so sorry. I..I didn't mean to cause you problems again…. And inflicted pain onto you by biting you…But thank you for saving me…even if I don't deserve it…"

Kaname couldn't listen to him anymore, Zero was started to take a depressing turn in his little speech, so before he could say anything more about not deserving to live. Kaname kissed him putting all his love into the kiss. Zero gasped, but after a second he kissed Kaname back with just as much love.

Kaname pulled back a few inches from Zero's face so he could talk to him and look into his lilac eyes.

"Zero, Sweetheart, don't you dare ever say such words again. You have never and will never be a problem for me. How can you be when you're the light of my life? I cannot even begin to put into words the affection I have for you…..It would be like asking me to count the stars. "

Kaname take a deep breath. Guess it's time to come clean and tell him exactly how he feel so Zero doesn't misinterpret what Kaname is telling him.

"Zero, in case you haven't quite figured out what I'm saying, Zero… I…..I'm in love with you… you have no idea how scared s***-less I was when I smelt your blood…when I saw you lying on the floor in a puddle of your own blood I….. I felt my whole world come crashing down around me. I wanted to scream and cry my eyes out, but I knew I couldn't do that because if I did, then I could've lost the most precious person in my life…..I love you Zero, I'm so hopelessly in love with the thought of you invade me at every hour. Seeing as I'm a pureblood I knew I couldn't just tell you how I felt considering your feelings towards vampires…..So I decided that being around you would be enough for me, but over time….I craved to be with you more, I want to spend every second of the day with you. I promised myself that I would protect you... So when you started drinking my blood, I was so happy I finally had an excuse to be close to you. Zero, please just give me a chance. Please, let me show you how much I care." Kaname looked into his eyes, silently begging for him to understand his feeling, if he doesn't accept them, he will at least acknowledge them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

To say Zero was speechless was an understatement….

 _Was I hearing things right? Maybe I've become delusional from blood loss? Did….. Did Kaname just say he's in love…. With ME? But…that impossible right….?_

Zero was brought out of his thoughts when Kaname laid a gentle but cautious, kiss on his lips. Kaname must have seen his lost expression and decided to 'help' clear his confusion. Kaname moved so his month were by Zero's ear and whispered those special words.

"I love you."

The tears that hadn't long stopped, started flowing again from Zero's slightly swollen eyes, but this time they are tears of happiness.

 _Kaname… is serious he really does love me. I DID hear him right. God…. I nearly made the biggest mistake of my life. Kaname must have been in a panic when he smelt my blood; he must have been in so much pain when he saw me in a puddle of my own blood. How could I put this beautiful, kind-hearted creature, though so much pain? Even if it was unintentional. He must be blaming himself because I didn't come to him when I needed blood….. I guess it's time for me to do the talking._

"Kaname….I would hug you if I had the strength to move…. Can you look at me please" Kaname complied and looked into Zero eyes, a smile gracing both their lips. "Kaname, I know you may be blaming yourself for this, but my attempting suicide WASN'T your fault, okay? I …I did it because I didn't want to cause you or anyone pain anymore…. Before you argue with me….just hear my side of the story first…."

Zero watched him nod in understanding before continuing. "First off, I was and still am grateful to you for giving me your blood; I know how much of a big deal it is for a pureblood to give their blood. But you have to understand, I'm a hunter, I've always been told to hate vampire and with everything that happened with my family it wasn't exactly hard not to. When I was turned into a vampire…it was the most painful and hardest experienced I went through in my was so hard to go through and I hated myself so much for even thinking about blood….. Even once you told me you would help me and comfort me, but….. I felt so guilty… Kaname….. When that woman bit me… it was so painful….. and you were so kind to me…to think that I was putting you through that same pain, that's why I didn't seek you out…..It wasn't because I didn't care Kaname, it's because I did and that's why I didn't go to you….I have feeling for you too….. I….I love you too…"

Just as those words left his lips Zero was pulled into a powerful hug, butterfly kisses were put all over his pale face from Kaname.

It was only then when Zero realized what lead them to this situation, the pain from his shoulder hit him full force, the pain had been monumentally forgot with all the emotion he was feeling.

"AHH, KANAME! MY SHOULDER, YOU'RE SWEAZING ME TOO TIGHTLY"

Kaname immediately released Zero, making sure not to bring any more harm to him. "S***, Zero. I'm so, so, so, sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you…. I mean you said you love me too, right?...Right? I got all excited I just-, are you okay, do you need anything? Just say the word I I'll do anything or get you anything you want. Okay? Do you need my blood?"

Zero rolled his eyes at Kaname and replied, "I'm fine, really I am. It hurts like a b****, but it's my own fault I'm in this situation so….. Just try not to touch it us, your blood won't to heal it anymore then what it already has, your blood has done all it's can to fix it. I used anti-vampire bullets so my wound is going to heal but only slightly faster than a human wound would."

Kaname brushed Zero's hair out his eyes ever so softly. His fingers going down to Zero face to cup his cheek, looking deeply into the hunter's lilac eyes Kaname softly whispers "Do you really mean what you said Zero? Are you…..Are you really in love with me?"

Zero blinked his eyes, before rolling his eye at the pureblood antics. Then he gave Kaname an angelic smile, his eyes sparkled, the sight took Kaname's breath away. "Kaname, of course I meant what I said. In a way I think I always have, you were the only one who has always treated me the same and didn't take pity on me or say useless words in order to 'help' me. All I needed was someone to stay with me and that's you did."

Kaname froze.

 _Well if I wasn't in love with Zero before, I certainly would be in love with him now._

The unguarded expression of Zero's was so rare; it gave Kaname butterfly's in his stomach. The feeling was foreign to him, but it wasn't unwelcome, Zero is opening himself up to him and it's all he ever wanted and more. Never in his wildest dreams had he dreamed of his confession going this way, and Zero is accepting him so openly and returning his feelings, it was hard to imagine considering the hunters' tragic past.

Zero became shy under the pureblood gaze and looked down.

 _I can't believe this is happening to me, Kaname is exactly what I need and I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep his happiness. Do miracles really exist or am I classed as being one of those 'lucky ones'? I did attempted suicide only to be saved by a gorgeous pureblood only to find out that said pureblood is in love with me and now we're….wait what would you call this relationship?_

Before Zero could answer his own question Kaname had pressed his lips to his, unable to contain himself because of Zero's cuteness. The kiss provided warmth running though both their body and they smile into the kiss. The kiss itself was full of love, gentleness, but mostly passion, when they broke apart they were both panting slightly. They looked at each other and saw the love shining through in both lilac and wine eyes.

Zero remembering his unanswered question to himself decided to ask Kaname. In a soft voice he asked, "what exactly are we now?"

When Kaname gave him a confused expression the decided to elaborate, "Umm, I mean what are we to each other now? Yeah, we love each other, but what are we classed as now?"

Understanding came to the pureblood when he realised what his beloved was asking. "We're in a relationship with now Zero…. Well, that if you want to be?" He saw Zero nodded his head immediately, so he continued. "So now we're in a relationship together, I suppose the proper term for us will be 'boyfriends'. Which means for now on I'll be take even more care for you and you can come to me whenever you need blood, you see Zero you taking blood from me doesn't hurt me in anyway, if anything I enjoy it."

Zero smiled happily at the answer he was given, relief flooding through him at the realization that he wasn't hurting the pureblood.

Kaname noticed Zero wince slightly when he moved. He felt horrible here he was telling the Zero he was going to take care of him and he hasn't even helped him when he needed it!

"Zero, I'm sorry I should've helped you sooner, just give me a second to call Seiren, your blood caused a stir in the moon dorms. We need Cross here to examine the damage you've caused to yourself, seeing as I haven't had much experience in this area."

Kaname sighed at the thought of not being able to help and Zero smiled reassuringly at him.

"It's okay Kaname, if you did call Cross straight away, I wouldn't have gained an amazing boyfriend tonight, now would I?" Kaname blushed at Zero statement, but felt a warmth rise in his stomach.

 _I don't think I would ever be this happy!_

Giving Zero a brief kiss, before sitting his beloved on the bed. Moving towards the window, he pulled out his phone; he found his self-appointed-bodyguards number and sent a text telling her to reassuring the others and that he was fine but won't be returning till tomorrow. Then going on to say that he needed her to go and get Cross, tell him that Zero has been injured and in need of medical supplies then to bring him to Zero dorm room.

Zero look at the back of his Saviour/boyfriend, while Kaname continued to text oblivious to Zero gaze.

 _I love him so much, I've finally found my reason to live and look forward to the future. I wonder what everyone will think when they find out about us…..It's not like I care for their opinions, but it will be amusing to see their reaction._

Zero smiled when he sees Kaname put his phone away and start walking back to him.

Once Kaname got her text informing him that she was on her way, he walked back to Zero's bed. He sat his back leaning on the headboard and pulled Zero to him, being careful of his injured shoulder, softly running his fingers through Zero hair.

 _I'm so glad that I made it in time._ Kaname thought.

* * *

Cross residence, 3:05am

Cross was in the kitchen once again 'baking treats' for his beloved 'children'. However, in reality all he was doing was putting a bunch of random ingredients into a bowl and hoping for the best.

 _Zero and Yuki will be so happy when they see all the love I put into making them treats, I can't wait to see their faces._

He spins around in his pink frilly apron to grab some more items from a cupboard behind him, when a purple haired vampire suddenly appeared before him. Jumping from shock and letting out a squeal, what could rival the day class girls, when they see their beloved night class.

"Jesus! Seiren, are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" Putting his hands over his heart, willing it to calm down and to get his breathing under control.

Fake tears in his eyes, trying to gain sympathy from the vampire. Not overly concerned about Cross as she was on a 'mission' for Kaname-Sama, she proceeded to tell him what Kaname asked her to. However, she had a feeling she needs to at least say sorry before Cross would listen to her.

"I'm sorry headmaster, but I've been sent by Kaname-Sama to tell you that Kiryu has been injured and in need of medical attention. He intrusted me get tell you to get the medical supplies and take you to Kiryu's room in the Day dorms. Kiryu is currently in Kaname-Sama care until you get there."

After she finished telling him this in her usual poker face. She was, however, intrigued when she saw Cross personality changed completely. The once clumsy and bubbly Cross was gone, replaced by a serious and concerned one.

"Seiren, would you be as kind as to stay here and turn off the ovens, while I go and collect the first aid kit?" While Cross was talking, he had taken off his, very girly, apron and was waiting for the girls answer before walking out the room.

Noticing Cross's agitation to leave the room and help his son so quickly, Seiren nodded and watched him run out of room to get the necessary items needed. As she promised she had turned off the all the ovens, once she had finished Cross had returned and nodded at her.

"Thank you. Seiren, you have been a big help. Now let's go and see what my troublesome son has done." _If Kaname is with Zero, then I hope they are getting along, especially seeing as Kaname has gone out his way to take care of him._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zero room

Kaname was absent-mindedly running his fingers through Zero's hair, Zero's head lay on the pureblood chest, the hunter had his eyes closed in blissfulness. The bleeding from the hunter's shoulder had stopped as soon as he gave the hunter his blood, but unfortunately his blood could only close the wound (seeing as Zero shot himself with an anti-vampire bullet) the internal damage is yet to be discovered until Cross examines it.

They stay like that for a few more minutes, enjoying each other's company and the quietness. It didn't last long as they heard someone running down the corridor and then Zero's door slammed open reviling a panting Kaien and a sonic Seiren.

Kaien blinked, just making sure he wasn't seeing things.

 _Well, I certainly wasn't expecting to see them like this. Sure, it was obvious to me that they both had some feeling towards each other, I guess they finally confessed._ He quickly composed himself.

"Now, as much of a lovely sight this is, I want to know what's wrong with my beloved son. So, Kaname would you please release Zero so I can have a look at him?" He said it as a question, but no one could mistake his command in is voice or miss the worry in his hazel eyes.

"Of course Cross. Let me just sit Zero up," Kaname said in a soft but reassuring voice. He then proceeded to maneuverer Zero in a sitting position, so that his back was against the headboard. Once Kaien saw all the blood his son was covered in, his parental instincts started to take over and he rushed to Zero side, pushing Kaname out the way (not that the pureblood minded, seeing that his beloved boyfriend would get the help he needed).

Kaien's hazel eyes were scanning every inch of Zero's body, making sure nothing was bleeding now. Once he was convinced that Zero wasn't bleeding from anywhere, he decided to ask Zero what had happened. He already had a fairly good idea, he was in fact a very intelligent man, but he just prefers being more carefree.

 _I'll make a hypothesize that Zero had shot himself, seeing the hole in Zero shirt, Kaname had probably smelt his blood, then come and saved him, probably given him his blood seeing as Zero was no longer bleeding, after that they probably confessed to each other and that's how I come to see them cuddle together when I got here._

"Zero I'm going to have to take your shirt off before I can properly examine you. Okay?" He kept his voice reassuring.

Zero probably felt ashamed for trying to commit suicide and knowing that I knew what he attempted to do. But knowing Zero he wouldn't want an audience, when he stripping even if it's Kaname.

"Kaname would you please give Zero and me a moment alone. You may stay outside his room until I'm done and I'll let you in when I'm finished." Kaname hesitated for a moment, but nodded after seeing Zero pleading look at him.

After Kaname left the room and shut the door (Seiren had gone back to the Moon dorms shortly after they got to Zero's room). I turned to Zero and started helping take his shirt off, being careful of his shoulder.

"So Zero, are you going to tell me how you and Kaname turned into a lovely couple?" Zero was obviously shocked by the question. He probably thought I was going to ask how he got into this situation.

Zero blushed and shyly looked away from Kaien, taking a deep breath, then talking in a shy voice he said, "Mum…..It's…I… I really don't know what happened. I had an excruciating attack of blood lust….I didn't want to hurt anyone, so I thought I would be easier to end it all and kill myself….I'm really sorry I didn't want to hurt anyone, please….just don't hate me okay? I don't know what I would do if you did… I really didn't see any other way…. After…. After I shot myself everything went black".

Zero looked at Kaien with teary, pleading eyes begging him to understand where I was coming from. "It's okay Zero, I understand and just to let you know I could NEVER hate you, okay? So please continue, okay"

Taking a deep breath Zero carried on, ".… Next thing I knew I was in Kaname arms drinking his blood…..He told me that he loved me and he wanted to help, I guess I've always loved him too…..Well, in my own way. He's the only one that treated me the same no matter what. He understands what I want without me even say. Anyway, we decided to become a couple… we're officially boyfriends," Zero smiled fondly at the thought of having someone who loves and wants to take care of him.

Kaien smiled. _Looks like I was right, but it really was only a matter of time. But I am a bit shocked that he would admit he loves Kaname so easily._

"I'm glad. You two complete each other, I suppose in a way you treat Kaname like no one else can. Everyone else sees him as a pureblood so they can't get too close to him, even his inner circle. But you've always treated him as a normal person and I think that is what he really wanted, before you met Kaname, he always had this lonely, distance look in his eyes. However, now his eyes sparkle whenever you're around or he hears your name. To me it was only a matter of time before he told you how he felt." When Kaien had finished talking, he had already helped Zero take his good arm out of the shirt and was now taking it off over his head and sliding it off his injured arm. Zero winced as the now blood stained shirt was sliding down his arm, Kaien proceed to take the shirt off. Once it was finally off Zero he dropped it on the floor.

He looked up at Zero, to see the boys shimmering eyes, they were full of so much hope and happiness.

 _This is the first time I have seen him so happy in years. I must remember to thank Kaname for bringing happiness back in Zero's life._

"Do you really mean that? Do Kaname and I really complete each other?"

 _Aww, I love this side of Zero. He's always like this when it's just the two of us; he lets his guard completely down. It makes me happy that he trusts me this much, I wonder if Kaname will ever get to see Zero like his. Hmm, maybe he already has._

"M"…."Um… "Mum?" Zero watched as Kaien blink a few times before looking at him again.

 _He always does this when we're alone; he gets the really happy look on his face and looks so happy just spending time talking to me. It does make me wonder, what does everyone see in me? Mum always makes me feel special…. I better stop that thought before I get too snappy and start acting mum._ Zero thought with an amused smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry Zero! I got lost in thought, where was we? Oh yeah. Your shoulder so I need you to lift your arm okay? I need to see how much movement you have, before it becomes too painful. So put your arm straight out in front of you and tell me when it becomes too unbearable to move."

Zero does as Kaien instructed and lifted his arm up, he could barely move it and he was already in agony, in the end he managed to lift his arm to my chest, "I can't lift it anymore, it's too painful."

"Okay. Zero, by the looks of it you've managed to shatter your shoulder bone and broke your collarbone. So I'm going to give you some pain medicine, having a warm bath may help as well. But because of the damage you have done, we'll have to put your arm in a sling as it will take the pressure off your shoulder. Before you even think of not wearing it when I'm not around, I'm going to inform Kaname so he'll make sure you'll wear it. Plus, if you ask Kaname to give you a bit of blood every week or even daily it will help you recover quickly."

Before Zero could reply, Kaien got up went into the bathroom, after a couple of minutes he returned with a bowl of warm water and a cloth. He sat back on the bed and put the cloth into the water, taking it out after a second and twisting the cloth tightly to get rid of the excess water. He brought his hand to Zero's shoulder, but right before he touched him, he asked, "May I?"

Zero nodded his head, Kaien then proceeded to clean the blood off him. "You know it would be easier if you had a bath, but you need rest more at the moment. I'm sure Kaname would let you use his bathroom while the rest of the night class are in class, seeing how Yuki likes to hog the bathroom at my house at night because the dorms only have showers."

At the sound of Yuki's name Zero froze. _S*** Yuki! How am I going to explain to her that Kaname and I are together now?! Not to forget she's been in love with him for years!_ Noticing Zero's muscles tenses at Yuki's name and Zero's worried look it wasn't hard to figure out what was wrong with the boy. "Yuki isn't going to hate you." Getting Zero's attention again and his puzzled expression he decided to continue. "Yuki isn't a child now Zero. Sure, she has been in love with Kaname for a long time….But have you ever stopped to question what kind of love it is? To me she treats you and Kaname the same, I think she has always seen him as her 'hero' because he saved her from a vampire, plus she has always treated Kaname as more of a brotherly figure more than anything else."

Looking back at Zero he could see him thinking about all the information I had given him, after he came to a conclusion he spoke.

"Do you think…..She'll be happy for us and give us her blessing. I know I already have yours without even asking. Plus, I know you always knew I was gay seeing as I told you when I was younger."

Stopping cleaning to look Zero in the eyes he spoke. "Zero. Honestly, it won't be a big shock to Yuki that you're gay, seeing how you have avoided interaction with all girls apart from her. Let's not forget how you treat the girls at cross over, anyway I've clean you the best I can, let me get you some clean clothes to put on. Don't want Kaname jumping on you when he comes back in because you're only in your boxers" Kaien winked, his usual sing song voice and childish demeanour back in place. Placing the bowl of warm water on the night stand along with the cloth.

Zero blushed and averted his eyes from Kaien, using his fringe to cover his face. "Get me my pyjamas; they're in the top draw in the chest of drawers nearest to the bathroom door. Kaname will probably stay the night, he'll be uncomfortable in his uniform, so can you get him a pair too, at the back of the draw there is a dark red pair. Yuki brought them for me, but they're too big, but they should be the right size for him." Kaien smiled at Zero blushing, but didn't say anything and did as his son asked. _Aww my son is so caring and kind, I'm glad Kaname and him have finally got together._

He walked to the chest of drawers opening the draw and finding a pair of purple pyjamas for Zero, they are the ones he bought them for Zero last Christmas, as the match Zero's eyes perfectly. He found the dark red pair Zero was on about and placed them on top of the chest of drawers, the other pair still in his hand.

Walking back to Zero's side, "Come now son, no need to be shy with me. I am, after all, your mother," he gained Zero's full attention by saying this. "So let's get you dressed now, shall we? I'm sure Kaname is getting worried about you."

Blinking slowly Zero gave a small "okay" before getting Kaien to help him put his top on being careful not to cause any pain.

"Before we put your trouser on let me just put the sling on you." Zero begrudging agreed and let Kaien put it on. Once the sling was securely tied around Zero neck, he slowly helps Zero to stand. Making sure Zero was steady before he bent down, he helped Zero slowly puts one foot into each whole keeping Zero kept a hand on Kaien's shoulder so he doesn't lose his balance. The lack of blood in his body had made him very dizzy when standing up, Kaien pulled his trouser to Zero's waist making sure his top was kept untucked.

Once done, he helped Zero lay down in the bed, pulling the sheets on him to keep him warm. "Zero do you have any carrier bags I can put your blooded shirt in so it can be burnt later on?"

"Yeah, there's some under my bed," came Zero's slight slurred reply.

Kaien bent down to get a bag, then placing the shirt into it and tying the handles together. He then used the bowl and cloth he used earlier to clean Zero, to clean the rest of the floor. After he finished cleaning the floor, Kaien went in to Zero's bathroom, cleaning the bowl in Zero's sink and placing it back in the cupboard he found it in. When he returned to the bedroom Zero was just barely awake.

Walking towards the boy and placing a gentle kiss to his forehead, "I'll get Kaname to come in now so you can say good night to you, I'll reassure him and let him know you're okay. But I need to get going now. I need to burn your shirt. Good night my son, I love you. Rest well; I'll come see you in the morning with more medication."

"Okay…thank you for taking care of me…..I love you too and I'm sorry about what happened tonight," Zero smiled apologetically at Kaien.

"It's okay Zero, just as long as you keep your promise to never do anything like this again and if it ever gets too much just come and talk to me okay? I'll always have time for you," he smiled softly back at Zero.

"I promise to never do this again and I'll talk to you when I need help in the future. You must be tired now, you can go and let Kaname back in. I'll see you tomorrow, good night," Zero shut his eyes when he saw that Kaien nodded and left the room.

 _I'm glad that mum doesn't hate me for what I attempted to do; I really wouldn't know what to do if he did. He has always been there when I needed him and loved me even after I became a vampire. He's given up so much for me, now it's time for me to do the same for him and keep my promise to him, it's the least I can do._

"Good night, Zero," with one last look Kaien left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Outside Zero room, with Kaname 

What's taking them so long? Maybe I'm just being paranoid, yeah, that's probably it, it's probably only been a few minutes since I've been out here. Looking down at his watch he saw it read 4:26am.

 _4:26am how has it already been an hour already! Why hasn't Cross come and got me yet? Maybe Zero did more damage than what I thought? I hope he's okay. I'll give it another 10 minutes, but if he still hasn't come out, then I'm going in!_

Just as Kaname finished that thought Kaien come out of the room, shutting the door after him. _Why is he shutting the door? Am I not allowed to see Zero? But why? What if Zero regretting what happened between us and has changed his mind!_ Pain run though Kaname body, it felt like someone had taken his heart out and cut it to pieces then put it back into his body.

Kaien looked up after shutting Zero door and was surprised to see pain and hurt reflected in the normal closed off wine eyes. _I guess both have let their guards down today. But why does he look in so much pain?..._ Following Kaname eye sight he saw it lead to the Zero's door. _Ohh, he must be thinking the worst because I haven't let him in to see Zero._ Clearing his throat to gain the pureblood attention he spoke in a gentle voice. "Kaname, the reason why I haven't let you in to see Zero yet is because I want to have a private talk with you." Watching the pain disappear from the wine eyes with understanding, he's decided to continue.

"Zero has shattered his shoulder bone and broken his collar bone. He needs to wear a sling at ALL time, so when I'm not around could you please make sure he wears it?" Kaien had a slightly pleading voice. "Of course, I'll make sure he wears it at all times. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, there are a couple more things I wanted to speak about. One I wanted you to take care of MY son and if you ever hurt him, I'm I'll make sure you'll feel twice the pain" there was a dangerous look in Kaien eyes that promised pain, if Kaname ever hurt Zero. Kaname swallowed before answering. "I wouldn't ever dream of hurting him, he is the light of my life." Kaien smiled at Kaname and continue. "That's brilliant Kaname, Zero has been through enough he doesn't need any more pain in his life" Kaname nodded in agreement.

"Okay the other thing I wanted to ask you in case Zero don't tell you is Zero will heal faster with blood either weekly or daily. Seeing as you are in a serious relationship now and how much you care for Zero I figured you wouldn't mind giving him a bit of your blood seeing as you done it in the pasted, you can decide when you want to feed him together."

The pureblood was shocked that Kaien even knew he had given his blood to Zero in the pasted, nobody knew what they had done. Well, he didn't think anyone knew anyone, he also didn't think Zero would tell anyone. _How did he know unless Zero told him? Nobody knew. NOBODY. So how did he find out?_ Knowing what Kaname was thinking Kaien decided to enlighten him "You'll be surprised what Zero tells me." Kaname face was priceless, for the first time in the pureblood life he was gobsmacked. "You mean to say Zero told you about what happened?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Zero tells me pretty much everything. We're a lot closer than people realise. How about I'll let you into a little secret about Zero and my relations together?"

"There is more between the two of you other than adopting him?" Kaname was now very interested to find out more about Zero. In fact, he wanted to know everything about Zero. "Yes, it's not publicly known for Zero and my own personal reasons, which, if you want to know you'll have to ask Zero, but I am in fact Zero mother." If Kaname was gobsmacked before, now he was well and truly blown away. He had so many questions he wanted to ask, but didn't know how to ask them, plus now wasn't the right time as he still needed to see Zero.

"Kaname. I can't say anything more than that, as I made a promise with Zero. So if you have any more questions save them for another time and ask Zero when HE'S ready to answer. For now, go and see Zero before he falls asleep, I've gave him strong pain killers, add that with blood loss and he'll be out soon. I'm sure he's wondering where you have gotten too, well, assuming he's still awake that is, he was half asleep when I left the room and that was about 15 minutes ago."

Kaname gather his thought and put them aside for a later date. "You're right Cross, I should go and see him before he sleeps. Thank you for looking after him, I'll make sure he's wearing his sling at all times also that he gets the blood he needs. I'm going to say the night with him, so I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiles at Kaien and proceeded to make his way past the man into Zero's room. "It is I, who should be thanking you Kaname. Without you I wouldn't have Zero anymore, words cannot describe how grateful I am to you." Turning around to face Cross, his hand still holding on to Zero door handle "You have no idea how happy I am to make it in time to save him. He means so much to me and without him, my world would lose its beauty. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to see my boyfriend" with that Kaname had open Zero room and shut the door behind him before Cross had the chance to reply.

"Well, I guess I should go and burn this shirt before it upset the night class anymore. I'm surprised Kaname didn't react to it, it was probably because he was more focused on Zero wellbeing to even notice it." With that's Kaien left on his way to his house.

* * *

Inside Zero room

Kaname silently walked closer to Zero, his wine eyes taking every single feature of his beloved face. Zero eyes were closed, but he knew the hunter was still awake by his breathing pattern. Once he got to Zero bedside, he sat himself down by the hunter waist. "Zero, honey, are you okay?" His voice was almost a whisper.

Zero eyes opened into slits, not having enough energy to open them fully, he looked at Kaname. "I'm fine, just tired. Did mu….. I mean Kaien tell you everything?" Hoping that the pureblood didn't hear his slip up and would just put it down to him being sleepy.

Kaname on the other hand did hear what Zero almost said, and thought it would be best to tell the hunter, that he knew that Cross was his mother, so Zero wouldn't have to cautious about what he said when they were together. "Zero, Cross told me about you relations. He told me he was your mother, but he didn't tell me any more than that, he said if I wanted to know anything more than that I had to ask you."

Zero was shocked that Kaien told Kaname about them, but he understood why he told him. Both Kaname and Zero are going to need to tell the other information about themselves. What they haven't told anyone else, seeing as both of them have enemies, they will be able to protect each other if they know more about each other.

"He did? I'm glad he did, we need to know more things about each other, in case something bad happens. By knowing more about each other, we can keep each other safe and there won't be any misunderstanding between us. What exactly did mum tell you?"

Kaname was surprised by how well he handled that piece of information, he was sure Zero would have been a bit upset about what Cross told him. But the hunter was right, they needed to know as much as possible about each other, so they'll be able to tell if someone was bluffing or outright lying to them about the other. _I'm looking forward to knowing every little thing about Zero, even down to the tiniest things, like does he prefer coffee or tea or what his favourite colour is._

"He only told me that he was your mother and I'll need to ask you for the details. He also told me to give you some blood on weekly or daily, as it'll help with the healing process plus you need to keep that sling on at all times, so don't even think of taking it off when I'm around. furthermore, I think it's a good idea that we get to know more about each other, I'm looking forward to learning more about you." He finished with a charming smile at Zero; but he knew Zero was finding it hard to stay awake.

Zero tried to smile but ended up yawning instead. "I'll tell you why I didn't live with mum when I was younger tomorrow, it's a long story and a bit complicated, I'm too tired to do it now and I don't want to miss anything out by accident. Okay? So why don't we continue this conversation tomorrow? When I'm more attentive." His voice was laced with sleep and slightly slurred.

"That's fine with me love, you need your rest. This can wait till tomorrow, but I'm staying the night. There's no way I'm leaving you after what happened tonight, I finally have you I'm never letting you go, plus I want to give you some more blood in the morning. " Kaname gazed at him. _I'm in love with his eyes_.

"Okay, but you're sleeping in bed with me. I got mum to put some spare pyjamas on the side for you; they're too big on me but should fit you perfectly. "Kaname gave him an amused smile what made Zero blush, his cheeks looked like they had been painted with red. "I had a feeling you would stay the night, you need rest too, and I don't mind sharing my bed with you." Zero averted his eyes as he finished talking.

"Well, aren't you a sweetheart, worrying about me getting rest when it's you, you should be worrying about. I'll change in the bathroom and have a quick shower, then I'll come straight back, okay love. Oh, and you don't need to wait up for me, I can tell you tired" Kaname said, standing up from Zero once he finished talking. Zero was now blushing up to his ear, once Kaname had finished taking.

 _How is even possible for me to blush this much after losing so much blood? God, how can he say those loving words so casually? It's embarrassing, but I like the warm feeling I get, when he says things like that._ Zero thought after Kaname had finished speaking.

Kaname seemed to be waiting for Zero to say something before, going off to change into the bathroom. Taking a deep breath to compose himself once more, then in a shy voice he said. "I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable in your uniform and you need your rest too, and I won't wait up." _I'm differently going to stay awake till he comes back, just to make sure this isn't a dream._

Kaname leant down a placed a gentle kiss on Zero cheek, he pulled back to look into Zero beautiful lilac eyes. "Thank you Zero, I love you" Zero looked back into Kaname wine eyes; the blush he had only just got rid of, came back when he heard Kaname's lovingly spoken words. "I love you too, Kaname" he loved the way Kaname eyes light up when he said those words, Kaname kissed him. The kiss was gentle, loving and passionate it lasted for a couple of seconds. "I'm going now; I'll be back in a few." Giving Zero one last chase kiss before leaving Zero bedroom.

Zero watched Kaname walk into his bathroom before moving over to make some room for the pureblood. After he made more than enough room for him, he rested his eyes and waited for Kaname to come back. _I can't wait for tomorrow to come and Kaname and I can have a proper talk together. Plus, I need to talk to Yuki and tell her about me and Kaname being in a relationship._ Zero smiles fondly at that thought, of being in a relationship. _But right now my body feels so heavy, I just wanna sleep, but I need to stay awake a few more minutes, just until Kaname has come back and is in bed with me._

 _~10 minutes later~_

He opened his eyes, when he heard the click of the door being opened. Kaname appeared before him, the pyjamas fitted Kaname perfectly. Kaname felt like he was on cloud 9, Zero loved him back and it was the best feeling in the world knowing that the person he loved, loved him back. _He looks so adorable when he's half asleep, but I shouldn't keep him awake any longer I'm sure he's exhausted. Even though he did say he would go to sleep while I showered and changed…. But I can't blame him, he probably just wanted to make sure this was real._

He moved towards the bed but just before he got there, Zero moved the cover back with his free hand. He got into bed with Zero, they gave each other a gentle kiss before Kaname pulled the hunter towards him, wrapping his arms around the hunter waist, Zero rested his head onto Kaname chest, being careful not to knock his shoulder.

"I love you Zero"

"I love you too, Kaname"

With that they both shut their eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I know Zero seems way out of chapter at the moment, but that's because he overwhelmed with his feelings and emotionally unstable, so after Kaname saved him, he doesn't have his guard up. He will be back get some of his old self back, but with some changes (like not hating all vampires) in a few more chapters. Kaname is still going to be extra loving to him, as he blames himself for Zero attempted suicide. Please comment/review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Inside Zero's room.

Zero woke several hours later; he knew it was day time as he could feel the heat from the sunlight on his face. He realised he had a weight around his waist, his body tensed and opened his eyes and comprehended that he was using someone's chest as a pillow but relaxed when he looked up and saw Kaname's face. Taking a quick glance at his alarm clock on the night stand he saw it was 3:11pm. _Luckily, it's a Saturday, so I don't need to worry about missing school; but why didn't my alarm go off?_

He then noticed there was a few tablets and a glass full of water next to his alarm clock and a note, but he couldn't read it from where he was and was too comfortable to move. _Mum must have come in this morning and turned my alarm off and left the pills and water, I should pay him a visit later today….I feel so well rested, that was one of the best night's sleep I've had in a long time. Considering I lost a lot of blood and didn't even go to sleep until about 5am, so I had about 10 hours' sleep. Huh, that's more than I normally get._

Zero turn his eyes back to Kaname, his gaze travelled over Kaname's sleeping profile. He noticed that Kaname was even more godly handsome up close, he has long thick eyelashes protecting his wine eyes, high cheek bones, kissable rosy lips. To Zero, Kaname was the very definition of perfection, but that wasn't the reason why he fell in love with him, he loved his because of his beautiful personality.

His eyes drifted back down to Kaname lightly parted rosy lips, he remembered how they had been on his own lips a few hours earlier. Not being able to resisted, he leant forward, placing his lips on them in a quick kiss, he pulled back and looked up, seeing if he woke Kaname, noticing the pureblood was still asleep he decided to kiss him again. Pressing his lips back onto Kaname's with more pressure, moving his slightly against Kaname's.

Zero gasped when he felt Kaname's arms wrapped round his body, pulling him gently, so Zero ended up with his thighs on either side of Kaname hips, straddling him, one hand around Zero waist and the other at the back of Zero neck. Zero placed his uninjured hand onto Kaname shoulder to keep himself steady. Kaname took control of the kiss, turning it passionate, he licks Zero lips softly, hoping to gain entrants into the hunter's mouth for the first time. Zero complied and opened is lips. Kaname slipped his tongue in exploring Zero mouth, with a slight hesitation Zero did the same to Kaname. Their tongues battled, but Kaname ended winning after a few minutes, unfortunately for both of them, they needed to break apart for some much need air.

Wine eyes met lilac eyes and vice versa; they both glazed deeply into each other eyes. They were both panting, cheeks flushed from the passionate kiss. "That was the best wakeup call I've ever had, love". Those words brought a blush to Zero already flushed cheeks, looking down so his fringe cover his face and out of Kaname amused eyes. "You're adorable. Anyway, how are you? Did you sleep well with your shoulder?" Looking back at Kaname, Zero blush was not as prominent now. "I sleep well. Really well actually, and I'm fine thanks. Plus, who do you think your calling adorable? I'm not adorable" he gives Kaname a playful glare.

Kaname smiled at him. "You're adorable to me Zero." He looked at the night stand to see what the LED light showed on Zero alarm. "3:12pm, looks like we slept for a long time, love and Cross must have brought you some water and tablets when we were asleep." Kaname sat up so his back was leaning against the headboard, making Zero sit up with him. He made sure to be careful of his shoulder and kept him on his lap.

Kaname reached across to pick up the tablets, placing them into Zero waiting hand. Once Zero had put them in his mouth Kaname gave him the water to wash them down with. He then picked up the note and read it aloud, while Zero finished drinking his water.

 ** _To Zero and Kaname,_**

 ** _Zero I have turned off your alarm and informed all your teachers that you won't be in for a few days. I have left some medication to help with the pain in your shoulder; I suggest you take the rest of the day easy. Kaname if you could be so kind as to take care of him for me and make sure he doesn't take the sling off, maybe give him a bit of your blood to help him, please? A bath would help ease the pain as well, so you'll need to either come to my house or ask Kaname to use his. Please come and see me at some point tonight so I can see how much you've healed overnight and for some more medication._**

 ** _Love mum_**

 ** _P.S you guys look really cute asleep together._**

 ** _P.S.S I took pictures!_**

"I really can't say I'm surprised by mum taking pictures, he's like to take photos to remember everything. He's always done it since I was little, I suppose he didn't want to miss anything, seeing how I didn't live with him when I was younger" Zero spoke in a sad tone of voice; he sounded like he was talking to himself more than Kaname.

"Are you okay?" Zero looked at Kaname seeing the worry in his wine eyes. "I'm fine. I….I'm just ashamed of himself, he must and been so worried when Seiren told him I was hurt…and to find out that I did it in an attempt to commit suicide… I must of cause him so much pain….I'm a horrible person….. How could I do that to him! And to you? Sure, we weren't together then, but I still put you in a lot of pain". By the time Zero had finished talking he was crying waterfalls. Kaname wrapped his arms around him in a gentle hug, running his hands up and down Zero back in an attempt to calm the crying boy.

"Shhh. Calm down Zero it's okay. Sure, you put us through so pain but look on the bright side. Who knows how long it would've took to confess if you didn't and now you know never to even think of ending your life. Plus, it's a new start now and who knows you might become closer to your mum now." Kaname said in a light voice.

"But… *hick* but what… what if I succeed?...How would you all cope then?... *hick* I'm a terrible person!" Zero started crying harder into Kaname shoulder, his body shook with repressed sobs.

Kaname was internally freaking out, his beautiful angel was crying his heart out and he hadn't got a clue about how to calm him down. "Zero, please calm down. It's okay. That didn't happen. You're still here and I still love you as does your mum. Everything is okay now, I promise!"

Zero pulled back slightly to look into Kaname eyes. "You *hick* you really mean that?" Kaname smiled reassuring at him, love in his wine eyes. "I really mean that, I promised you, remember?" Zero nodded. Kaname brought his hand up, cupping Zero face, he tenderly used his thumbs to rub away the tears from Zero eyes.

"Everything going to get better okay? You've got your very over protected mum and you also have me. Whenever you need, I'll get it to you. Okay? And before you say you hurting me by taking my blood you're NOT okay. In fact, I really enjoy it, it gives me pleasure. Bites aren't meant to hurt, but bring pleasure, the only reason it hurt you so much is because Shizuka wanted you to feel pain and because the venom she injected into your body to turn you. If…. If I ever bit you, it wouldn't hurt Zero… not that I'm asking to bite you until you're ready…..Considering the face that if that were to happen, we'll form a blood bond, seeing as we already have half of one. But if we did complete it, we'll technically will make us married in vampire terms…..But we can still have a wedding if you want!... Not that I'm asking you to marry me now…. Maybe in the future, there's no pressure…. I'm sorry. I'm rambling; I'm going to stop talking now… " Kaname covered his face with both hands in embarrassment. _I can't believe I just said that! God. I hope Zero doesn't feel pressure to complete the blood bond. Not to mention, I said I would bite him in the future and get married…. Geez, we only become a couple yesterday. Any second now, he's going to push me away and want nothing to do with me. Well done Kaname, you just destroyed any chance of staying in a relationship together._

Zero stared at Kaname with wide eyes, and then started laughing. Kaname looked up from his hands, a puzzled expression on his face. He looked around the room trying to figure out what Zero was laughing at. Zero only laughed harder when he saw Kaname do that, Kaname then realised Zero was laughing at him, but he still couldn't make sense of what was so funny.

Zero tried to get his breathing back to normal, he found a flustered Kaname hilarious. "I'm sorry Kaname, but I've never seen you like that before. You were so unsure of yourself and flushed, it was endearing to see you like that. And you said I was 'adorable' you should really see yourself. I like this side of you, it makes me feel special, because I get to see you like this". Zero smiles happily, the smile took Kaname breath away.

"That's because you're special to me Zero, so I don't what to behave like someone I'm not when I'm with you. I love you so much; you have no idea how happy I was when you said you loved me too. Plus, I'm not the adorable one, you are! MY adorable Zero" He smiled cheekily at Zero.

"Silly Kaname. You're more adorable, but let's agree to disagree otherwise we'll be doing this all day. And if I'm yours, then that makes you mine. MY sweet taking Kaname. Oh, by the way I would love to be your husband one day; I do want to complete our blood bond…. Just not quite yet…..I don't want to rush things". He said, tracing the little lines on Kaname's palm with his finger.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that Zero! I will wait as long as you want before we complete our bond. Okay? So there's no pressure!" They smiled at one another for a few second before they started to lean towards one another, their eyes shut. They met in a gentle kiss, hands holding each other gently, being careful of Zero shoulder.

They were so caught up in the moment they didn't notice a person approaching or someone opening Zero door. It was only when they heard someone gasp, following by books falling to the floor, did they break apart and look towards Zero's door. Both Zero and Kaname expression was the same, wide and surprised eyes, it was obvious that the boys had been kissing, by their swollen lips. The boys stared at the new person in the room for a few seconds before glancing at each other and sharing a knowing look.

"It's exactly, how it looks like. Zero and I are officially a couple as of last night." Kaname finally said.

* * *

Outside the boys Sun dorms. A few minutes earlier.

Yuki had just finished seeing Cross and was now on her way to Zero room with, the homework from yesterday, when her teacher had asked her to pass the work Zero (because he skipped class… again).

 _I wonder what's wrong with Zero. It must be serious because cross had informed his teachers that he'll be off a couple of days next week; and I haven't been allowed to even see him until now. I hope it isn't that bad._

Walking towards Zero room humming to herself. Once she got near his room, she heard voices, thinking it was Cross she decided to let herself into his room without knocking. Her eyes widen at the sight before her, she gasped and drop with books she was holding. _Am I dreaming? What's Kaname doing in Zero bed and why are they kissing? Sure, it's hot, but last time I saw them together I'm pretty sure they still hated each other. Did I miss something?_

Hearing Yuki, both Zero and Kaname turned to look at her, their expression was the same, wide and surprised eyes, it was obvious that the boys had been kissing, by their swollen lips. The boys stared at the Yuki stared at them, seconds went by before the boys glanced at each other, shared a knowing look.

"It's exactly, how it looks like. Zero and I are officially a couple as of last night." Kaname finally said.

Yuki looked between them for a few seconds as those words sunk in. "Did I hear right, you two are a couple?" Kaname and Zero looked at each other before continuing, this certainly wasn't how they pictured telling Yuki, but now they don't exactly have a choice. "Yuki, what Kaname said was true, we're now in a relationship together….. You don't hate us for it now, do you?" Zero finished, unsure of how Yuki was taking this, but needing to know where they all stand with each other now.

Yuki looked at Zero her brows draw together; she tilted her head to the side, puzzled by what Zero had said. "Why would I hate you now?"

"You know… for finding out we're together and that….we're gay….not to mention you've always had a thing for Kaname" Zero blushed at his own words, he knew he was gay from a young age but this was the first time he said it out loud. _God this is so embarrassing; why did Yuki have to walk in without knocking._ Kaname looked at Zero with love in eyes, he rubbed his hands up and down Zero arm in an attempt to reassure him. _Zero so cute when he's embarrassed._ Zero in turn looked at Kaname and gave him a small smile.

Yuki watched them interacted with each other. _Aww, they're so cute together, if I had known they had feelings for each other I would've helped them get together._ "Zero, how could I hate you both? It's clear to me that you're meant to be together and knowing that my two best friends are a couple makes me really happy. I'm glad you both found someone you want to be with. Oh, and Zero it was kinda obvious that you were gay considering how little you interact with girls. Furthermore, I've only ever seen Kaname as an older brother figure, the same as you Zero." She smiled at both of them, and then proceeded to pick up the books she had dropped.

Zero looked at Kaname in relief and gave him a smile that reached his eyes, Kaname smiled back, then turned to Yuki. "Thank you for understanding Yuki. It means a lot to us that you don't see us any differently." Yuki looked at Kaname, a hint of mischief in her eyes. "Just because I haven't changed my opinions on you guys, doesn't mean I don't want to know how you two got together, especially seeing as I was so nice enough to bring you your work too Zero"

Zero moaned and buried his head into Kaname shoulder; he closed his eyes, he really didn't want to have this conversation. Kaname wrapped his arms around him, he looked up at Yuki with pleading eyes "Yuki, maybe it's better to ask that question to Cross…The moments leading up to us becoming a couple wasn't exactly the best, as you can see from Zero arm." Kaname inwardly cringed at how he confessed. _I really should have confessed to him earlier, the way I did it wasn't exactly how I imaged I would've done it._

Seeing the look in Kaname eyes, she decided not to push the subject. "Okay. Anyway, Zero did Cross tell you how long you'll have to have the sling on? We're in November now and it won't be long till Christmas, so you need to be better by then otherwise will end up getting food poisoning from Cross's food." She shivered at the thought.

Pulling away slightly from Kaname, Zero turned to face Yuki. "He told me to go and see him later, as he wasn't sure last night. " Zero looked down at the end of his sentence; he was remembering how sad his Mum looked when he found him. Noticing Zero saddening mood Yuki decided it was time to change the subject. "So….. I'm going to put your books over here…. Oh, before I forget, Cross said he was going to order some take-away for dinner, so what time are you going to Cross's house and is Kaname joining us? "Zero glanced at Kaname who nodded at him, he then turned back to Yuki. "Kaname and I should be there around half 5ish."

"Okay then. I'm going to go now, seeing as it's 3:24pm now, and Yori and I was going to paint our nails, but I'll see you both later, bye" with that Yuki gave them both a wave and left.

Looking at Kaname, Zero said "Will that certainly went better than I thought it would ". Smiling Kaname took Zero left hand in his hands and brought them to his lips, placing little kisses on Zero knuckles. "I told you it would be fine Zero. I love you". Zero smiled back at him "I love you too, but we need to get dressed and I need a shower." Looking up at Zero he said "You can come back to my room and have a bath if you prefer? It'll help you relax more and we can inform the night class that we're a couple now too."

"A bath sounds nice, but won't they find it weird that we suddenly become a couple?" Zero said, turning his head to the side. "It doesn't matter what they think Zero. Just as long as we're together, that's all what matter to me. Beside they're not that bad once you get to know them, who knows you might end up being friends with them"

"Yeah, you're right. We should go to yours now; if we put coats on we can stay in our pyjamas and jump through your bedroom window so no one will see us. You can borrow a coat from me."

"That's fine. It won't be long until the night class has their breakfast anyway. We can wait till tomorrow, to tell them if you want?"

"I think we should tell them today, I would rather get it over and done with."

"But first you need to drink some of my blood, if you drink from my wrist it won't matter if you spill any blood, as it won't land on my clothes."

"Kaname…. Really, I'm fine, I don't need any, I promise." Zero looked at his with pleading eyes. Even though he may be coming to terms with his vampire side doesn't mean he wants to drink blood from anyone. Even if Kaname did say it didn't hurt him, he just didn't feel right doing it. "Zero, it'll be okay. You're not going to hurt me"

"I know it won't hurt you, you've made that perfectly clear. But, I just don't want to, please don't make me. You gave me more than enough. Please." Kaname couldn't resist Zero pleasing eyes and begging tone, so he gave in…. This time. "Okay Zero, but next time you're going to drink some of my blood." Kaname spoke in a stern voice what left no arguments. Zero just nodded in understanding.

"Okay. We should leave now so we still have time to have a quick bath before they go to have their breakfast." Zero nodded and told Kaname where he kept his coats. Kaname took Zero sling off, helped him put on his coat and retired his sling around his neck once he was done, then he processed to put a coat on himself.

"Are you ready?" the pureblood said, while watching his boyfriend finish putting on his shoes. Zero finished slipping on his shoes and got off the bed, he walked towards his boyfriend, who was patiently waiting at the door for him.

"One minute, let me just get some clean clothes to take with me". Zero walked to his dresser and pulled out a grey Superdry top, black skinny jeans, black boxers and a pair of dark grey socks, putting the clothes in a bag once he was done. He then walked to his door "I'm ready now" he smiled, and then walked out the door with Kaname just before him; Zero shut the door and locked it.

Once he was finished, he looked into Kaname wine eyes. Shyly he slipped his left hand into Kaname right and interlocked their fingers. In response Kaname smiled happily at Zero and gave him a chase kiss on the lips before looking at Zero's surprised face. "Let's go then, shall we?" Zero nodded, too shy to talk, they continued their walk to the Moon dorms hand-in-hand


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Outside the Moon dorms, 3:35pm

Kaname and Zero arrived at the Moon dorms, Kaname picked up Zero bridal style and jump up to his balcony window. He placed Zero down and used his telekinesis to opened the door, letting Zero walk in first so he could shut the door behind them. He helped undo Zero sling and take off Zero's coat and top before giving him a robe to wear and making Zero put the sling back on.

Zero looked around the purebloods room; this was the first time he's been in the room. _Mum said he treated the Vampires the same as the day class students, but that's clearly a lie, considering the way Kaname room is designed, it looks like I just walked into a prince's room. I guess, you could argue that Kaname is a prince, seeing as purebloods are rare. But still this is extreme for school standards; all of Kaname's furniture is made from Mahogany and looks very sophisticated._ He looked towards Kaname bed. _Seriously, his bed is massive you could fit at least 8 people in it. Whereas my room only has a small double bed and normal oak furniture, nothing compared to Kaname's room._

Kaname saw Zero wide eyes looking around his room, he smiled while he watched Zero for a few seconds before he left the room for a moment to draw the bath and to change his clothes. When he returned Zero had taken a sit on the window sill. He had his back on the window frame, his left arm leaning against the window; he had his left leg bent on the window still and the other one hanging lifelessly down to the floor. He was looking out the window, watching the wildlife that lived in the forest.

Noticing his boyfriend return, Zero looked at Kaname he noticed that Kaname had now put on a pair of dark blue Ted Baker jeans, crimson coloured Ralph Lauren top and a pair of black socks. He waited for Kaname to say something first, as he wasn't sure what to say now. Kaname saw this and said the first thing what come to mind. "Would you like something to drink, while we wait for the bath to fill?" Zero turned his head to the side, considering the pureblood question before he answered. _I haven't had anything to drink since dinner yesterday_. (He wasn't counting the blood Kaname had given him as a drink).

"That would be nice, could I have some water?"

"Of course, I'll just get someone to get it for you". As he said this he got his phone out and typed something before putting it away. The hunter noticed this but didn't bother to say anything, he figured that the pureblood was just checking something on his phone, so turned his attention back outside.

Once Kaname put his phone away, he walked over to Zero, placing butterfly kisses on his neck and wrapping his arms gently around him, trying to avoid hurting Zero's shoulder as much as physically possible. He started his kisses at the bottom of Zero neck, but slowly began to travel up his neck and along his jawbone. Zero turned his head towards Kaname; they looked into each other eyes, lilac meeting wine and vase versa. It was hard to tell who started leaning forward first, but they both meet in a gentle kiss, Zero stood up and turn in Kaname arms, wrapping his left arm around Kaname neck, while Kaname had his hands in a loose hold around Zero's waist.

Before the kiss could become passionate, Kaname door was opened. Takuma was standing there; his mouth and emerald eyes were wide open in shock. Kaname and Zero looked at Takuma before gazing at each other, both getting the feeling of Déjà vu.

"Takuma, you should shut your mouth before flies go in it, and could you please shut the door behind you, I'm sure you have questions. But first I need to turn off the bath water." Kaname then turned back towards Zero, who was still looking at him, Kaname gave I'm a cheeky kiss on the lips before walking towards the bathroom, but just before he got to the door, he said over his shoulder "Oh, by the way, the water in Takuma hand is for you Zero" then went into the bathroom.

Takuma pulled his composure together and shut the door, when he turned around to face the hunter; he was surprised once again to find the usual grumpy hunter shifting on his feet nervously with a blush covering his cheeks. "So, um, here your drink," he said in his usual cheerful tone and move to sit on Kaname sofa, he placed Zero water on the coffee table.

Zero decided to follow his lead and take a seat on the opposite sofa from Takuma, picking up his drink and taking a few sips. "Thanks, for the drink" Zero said a little awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. _Even though Kaname should have got it himself, then we could have avoided this awkward conversation._

"So, are Kaname and you now a couple?" Zero wasn't expecting Takuma to ask such a question, what made him look at Takuma in shock. Zero swallowed before answering, "um, yeah, we are. We were actually going to tell everyone today, after I've borrowed Kaname bath." His normal confident voice was coming back, but Takuma could tell the hunter was a little unsure of himself.

Takuma smiled reassuringly at Zero, he was going to ask Zero more, but Kaname walked into the room and nodded towards Takuma, before making his way towards Zero." Your bath is ready now love, I'll take your sling off for you then you can get in the bath."

Zero then processed to stand up and turn around so Kaname could undo his sling, once Kaname had undone it; he turned back around to face Kaname. "Thank you Kaname" Kaname smile, Zero gave is a quick kiss on the lips, before disappearing into the bathroom, before Kaname could react, but Kaname did see Zero's blushing red cheeks before the bathroom door shut.

Kaname stood there for a few second just blinking at the bathroom door, Zero sling still in his hand; it was only until Takuma cleared his throat did Kaname come back to reality; he smiled apologetically at Takuma, before sitting where Zero was.

"Thank you for bringing the water for Zero, Takuma"

"It's no problem at all Kaname, but I am curious as to the events that happened, leading up to you and Zero becoming a couple. I've known for a long time how much you wanted to be with Zero, so it is intriguing to see the two of you together, you both look so in love with each other. Was it you who finally confessed to him or was it Zero?"

Kaname leaned back on the sofa, a sobered expression coming onto his face, his wine eyes going glassy as he thought of his confession to Zero. After a second he looked back at Takuma "The events leading up to my confession…..Are not the best." He looked over his shoulder to make sure Zero had shut the door all the way, he listened to see if he could hear the sound of movement in the bath water. Once he was satisfied Zero wouldn't over hear and feel guilty again, did he then turn his attention back towards Takuma to continue. "I'm sure you've seen Zero shoulder." Kaname said waiting for Takuma to answer before continuing.

"Yeah, I did, he must have done something pretty bad for it to take so long for him to heal. Was it Zero blood we smelt yesterday?" Takuma said in an unusual serious expression on his face. Kaname took a deep breath; it was still hard for him to know that Zero attempted suicide instead of asking for help, he didn't think the image of Zero still body on the floor in a pool of his own blood, would ever leave his mind. _I'll just have to reassure him every day that he's loved and wanted, so he never gets that idea in his head again._

"Yes, it was his blood we smelt yesterday. The reason it was so strong was because he…..he attempted suicide". Takuma gasped, shock at what he was just told. _Kaname, no wonder you look so gloomy right now….To find out the person you love the most tried to end their life, must have been devastating for him. I can't even begin to imagine how I would feel if I knew Senri tried to commit suicide._

"Kaname, if it's too painful to talk, we don't have to…..I can guess what happened, basically you saved him and confessed to him, he felt the same way and now here we are. You don't have to go into detail about it, I understand. Well, I don't, because I've never been in that kind of situation, but I sympathize with you." He smiled reassuringly at Kaname.

Kaname was grateful that he had, such an understanding friend. He just hopes the rest of the night class will take the news positively, he really didn't want Zero to feel bad about being in a relationship together with him, just because a few vampires didn't understand or are jealous.

"Thank you for understanding, and I think you summarized it up perfectly. I'm just going to check on Zero now and give him a give him his clothes. We are going to announce to the others that we're together, hopefully they take it well, but there is nothing they can do about it anyway if they don't agree." He said standing up from his seat and moved towards the bathroom.

"I'm sure that they won't be too much trouble, as you said it's not their place to tell you who you should be with, but I'm almost positive a few of them will be jealous. Would you like me to gather them for you, while you attend to Zero?"

"That would be very helpful, Takuma. Inform them that I have a personal announcement to make and will be down shortly."

"Of course Kaname, I'll see you again shortly." Once Takuma had left, Kaname was already by the bathroom door. He knocked before saying. "Zero, it's me. Can I come in?" he heard a muffled "yeah" from Zero so he opened the door.

Once he opened the door, he found Zero still in the bath, bubble covering his body, his back leaning against the bath, only his head was out of the water, his eyes were closed and he looked so relaxed. Kaname walked to the bath, sitting so he was facing Zero, he started running his hand thought Zero's hair.

"How are you feeling?" Zero opened his eyes lazily and looked at Kaname. "I'm feeling a lot better now, thanks. Mum obviously spoils the night class, your whole bathroom in bigger than my room and everything is just so…..sophisticated and grand compare to the Sun dorms. Well, I guess I am a bit spoiled myself, seeing as mum lets me have my own room, plus I get my own shower unlike the rest of the dorm, but this bath is huge! I bet you could fit at least 4 people in it."

"ha-ha Well, you can always stay over here whenever you want, in fact I insist on it. What's mine is now yours." Zero smiled happily at Kaname. "And what's mine is yours too, Kaname." Zero took Kaname hand what was stroking his hair and place kisses on Kaname knuckles, Kaname smiled at Zero affectionate side. "I love you, thank you for saving me" Zero said in a soft voice, looking at Kaname through his eyelashes. Kaname's eyes light up with happiness and kissed Zero passionately, Zero kissed him back with the same amount of passion. Kaname ended the kiss quickly because he didn't want Zero to overheat in the bath. "I love you too, Zero. Do you want me to wash your hair? It's already 3:48, we only have 11 minutes left until everyone goes to breakfast, Takuma has gone to gather everyone, so they're ready and waiting for us to tell them we're together."

"Okay. You can wash my hair, but be quick; I don't want them to be late for their breakfast". Kaname rolled his eyes at Zero. "A few minutes late wouldn't hurt them". Kaname then proceeded to help Zero sit up and wash his hair, once Kaname had put the shampoo in Zero hair and was rubbing it in. Zero suddenly said "Do you use this shampoo a lot? It smells like you."

"It's my favourite, it has a rose scent to it."

"I like it, but it suits you more than me. I prefer lavender for myself."

"I think that suits you too, but I like having my scent on you, then everyone knows you're mine".

Zero smiled at Kaname statement. "I'm sure people will know we're in a relationship, seeing as we will be spending our free time together, and I can already tell we are going to be one of those couples who show affections in public." Kaname tiled Zero head up and washed the shampoo out of his hair and started applying the conditioner.

"Of course we're. We have not reason to be ashamed of our relationship. Even in human society gay marriages has now become legalised and people have accepted it, we don't need to worry about vampires' opinions on us, as it doesn't concern them, beside all vampires are bisexual, like hunters there can be male pregnancies, but it requires the need to want a child; anyway once a vampire falls in love our feeling never fade, they only increase over time. So the only thing I need to worry about, is you falling out of love with me, but I'm going to do everything in my power to stop that." Kaname finished in his usual confidence tone, but there was a slight tone of worry in his voice, but you had to listen closely to be able hear it.

"You don't need to worry, that's never going to happen. I want to be with you always and nothing will change that fact. I told you last night, that we would form and blood bond and get married one day, I love you." Zero said in a serious tone, he had no doubt in his mind that he would ever break up with Kaname. Kaname let out a sigh of relief, happy that Zero wouldn't leave him, he finished washing off the conditioner out of Zero hair.

"Thank you Zero, you have no idea how much I longed to hear you say those words and I love you too, more than you'll ever know. I've finished washing your hair; all what's left to do is get dried and dressed. Do you want me to stay or help or I can wait for you in my bedroom?"

Zero thought about it for a while, on one hand, he was really shy to be naked in front of Kaname, but on the other he didn't want Kaname to leave either. So he came up with a compromise. "You can stay, but can you… um face the wall and keep your eyes shut till I have my boxers on?"

"Okay, just let me know when I can turn around and open my eyes." Zero nodded shyly in response and watched his boyfriend turn around. Once he was sure Kaname wasn't looking, did he then get out of the bath; he quickly dried himself and put his boxers on. "It's okay now. You can turn around" Zero said and continued getting dressed. It was only when Kaname turned around did he regret his decision to stay, not because he didn't like what he saw. No. it was the exacted opposite, he loved what he saw (a bit too much).

 _Maybe waiting for Zero in my bedroom was the better idea, how could Zero be so self-conscious of his body when he's so perfect. Sure, he got a few scars here and there from his childhood as a human, but they just little memory on his body, sometimes I wish I could scar so I could look at them and remember how I got them._

Kaname saw Zero having trouble putting on his top because of his shoulder so he went and helped him. Zero let Kaname manoeuvre the top so he could put his bad arm through the sleeve hole, with the least amount of pain.

"We just need to put your sling on then we can go". Zero pouted at the statement, but didn't say anything; he knew he would still end up wearing the stupid sling even if he started to complain. Kaname just chucked at Zero and lead him to his sling on the sofa and put it on Zero. "There we go Zero, we have 7 minutes to get to the other and announce our relationship before the night class leaves."

"We better leave then." Kaname gave Zero a chase kiss before leaving the room hand-in-hand, walking towards the common room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In the common room.

Takuma had gathered all the vampires in the common room for Kaname. Kaname's inner circle was sitting together on the sofas in the room. Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Ruka was sitting on one, Senri, Rima and Takuma were sitting on the other all sharing porky, Siren was sitting in the arm chair.

"Takuma, what did Kaname say he wanted to tell us about?" this come from Hanabusa.

"You'll have to be patient Hanabusa. Kaname has already informed me of what he will be announcing, but I'm not telling you exactly what it is, all I can say is Kaname is no longer single." Takuma finished with a cheeky smile.

"WHAT, WHO IS HE WITH!" both Hanabusa and Ruka said at the same time.

"Now, now, calm down Kaname will be here shortly with his partner; if you are both as loyal as you say you are; then you won't reject who Kaname has picked as his partner. Or are you willing to destroy his happiness, for your own selfish reasons?" Takuma had an evil look in this emerald eyes, his voice becoming low and deadly as he said; he looked around the room making sure everyone got the message, before he continued in an excited tone. You just have to look at them to see how much they love and adore one another, it's really sweet." Takuma finished with a blissful tone in his voice, a sparkle in his eyes.

This piqued the other interest; they all wanted to see who Kaname has chosen and to see how they interacted with each other. Although Hanabusa and Ruka weren't sure how to take the news, but they were happy for Kaname. "I would never do anything to jeopardise Kaname happiness, I just want him to be happy." Said a serious looking Hanabusa; this was followed up by Ruka saying. "Kaname happiness means more than my feeling towards him!"

"That's nice of you all; that you feel so strongly for my happiness. I hope you won't end up changing those thoughts once you see who my partner and future husband will be." Kaname showed up at the top of the staircase looking down on them over the railing. He told Zero to wait in the hallway until he called him. The vampires were shocked to see Kaname appear, they were too busy in their conversation to hear him, whereas Hanabusa and Ruka was embarrassed that Kaname had heard them.

"Kaname, I've gathered everyone for you." Takuma said, standing up to face Kaname.

"Thank you Takuma. I'm sure Takuma has informed you all the reason for this gathering. I Kaname Kuran have picked out my partner and mate for life." He looked to his right at Zero and nodded, signalling Zero to come out by his side. Once Zero had stepped out into everyone's view, gasps could be heard around the room and many had shocked faces. Zero and Kaname remand eye contact the whole time. When Zero got to Kaname, he stood on the right of the of him, Kaname wrapped his right arm around Zero waist, pulling him closer, Zero in turn wrapped his left arm around Kaname waist. They smiled at each other.

No one could deny the love they saw in Kaname and Zero eyes when the two looked at each other. It was clear to everyone that they were obviously in love with each other. They had never seen Kaname look so delighted either, sure they saw him smile at Yuki and Cross but that smile was nothing compared to this, this smile he wore now, went all the way to the eyes making the sparkle like little stars in the light. But the most surprising part was Zero was wearing the same expression, love clearing shinning bright in his eyes. They had never even seen him smile before, but now, the hunter looked so happy just to be standing near the pureblood; it was easy to tell he wasn't faking his feelings for Kaname. Knowing that Zero feeling were genuine helped them accepted it better.

The only question what remains now is how this all came about in the first place? The last time Kaname and Zero were seen together, they still hated each other, but it wasn't something they could ask about and would probably never know, but if they had to take a guess it would be something to do with Zero's injured shoulder.

Kaname looked back down towards. "My partner and mate for life, Zero Kiryu. I hope you all treat him accordingly or there will be consequents." His tone turned very serious at the end of his sentence, wine eyes becoming crimson narrowing with a promise of pain if they disobey him; the air around them drops a few degrees.

A series of "Yes, Kaname Sama" was heard. Kaname smiled and returned the temperature back to normal. "Thank you. I will not be attending breakfast today and if for any reason something should happen, while I'm not there, Takuma is in charge, you're all dismissed." Kaname said.

Zero watched the vampire nodded and left the room in order of their status, once they had all left he turned to look at Kaname. "Well, that went a lot better than I thought it would."

"It did go rather well didn't it; even I didn't think it would run so smoothly. We'll just have to see if it was because of shock. Shall we go back to my room for a bit?

"That sounds like a good idea. We still have a while before we have to go to dinner". Zero took hold of Kaname hand and walked back toward the direction of Kaname room.

They walked hand-in-hand up to Kaname room. Once they were inside, they went and sat down together on Kaname sofa. Zero was the first to break the silence, taking a deep breath he said "I want to tell you about something what happened when I was younger, I've never been able to tell anyone this, but I think with you it'll be alright."

Kaname looked at Zero not expecting Zero to ask him that, so it came as a shock for him but he recovered quite quickly. "Only if you want to tell me Zero, there isn't any rush."

"I want to tell you Kaname, I've never told anyone before, not even mum knows all the details, so it's nice to finally tell someone the truth, I trust you and I want you to know." Zero said a little unsure of himself, Kaname on the other hand was overcome with happiness. _He trust the that much? With something has never told anyone else, including his Mum. That means so much, I can't even put into words how much this means to me._

"Zero, love. You'll never know how much those words mean to me. To know that you trust me that much." Zero looked away from Kaname in embarrassment.

"Well, you know about 'The Curse Twins' don't you?" when Kaname nodded, he continued. "Hunters aren't supposed to have twins because they will fight for power, this can go in 3 different ways either they will die leaving both of them to become still born. Another way is the stronger twin consumes the other, killing the weaker twin and be born one of the strongest vampire hunters. In the rarer cases the stronger twin will consume part of other in the womb. If both survive, one will be very strong while the other will generally be sickly and weak."

"That's what I've heard about the hunter curse too, it seems to be a rather complicated curse." Kaname added thoughtfully.

"That's true, but with Ichiru and me it **didn't** happen that way, because mum put a spell on us, so instead of taking power from each other, we took power from mum instead. After we was born mum was really ill and everyone thought he was going to die. Dad told us that when mum held both Ichiru and I, gave him his energy back so he could live….. The truth is we gave him most of our hunter abilities, but by doing that, it activated the vampire blood that every hunter has in them, so we developed vampire powers. I have the power to control plants, whereas Ichiru has the power to control water. Mum thought it would be a disaster if the hunter association found out, as we would either be killed or experiment on, so mum lied to the president and told him we were is sister children, he also said that they only wanted master Yagari to train us, so we would have a 'normal' childhood, he also said he was going to build a school to prove that Vampires and humans to coexist. The President said he would only let Mum build this school, if he didn't live with us and showed dedication to the school." Zero took a deep breath, knowing what he was about to tell Kaname was going to be really hard. Kaname saw Zero preparing himself, so rubbed Zero back in a comforting way, hoping to get the hunter some support.

"Mum was allowed to visit us so it wasn't too bad, but when we were about 9 we weren't allowed to go out the house anymore and mum didn't come to us that much, we thought it was because he had Yuki. We didn't understand at the time, we thought he just replaced us, and dad and our auntie were too busy with the hunter association, so we didn't see much of them either. It was hard, we thought our own mother, father and auntie didn't want us anymore, so we shut everyone else out apart each other. Our dad and aunt tried to talk to us be we wouldn't speak, when mum did come to visit us, we didn't acknowledge him. After about a year we decided to leave our house, we didn't tell anyone because we didn't think they would care. We went to the park where we meet Shizuka, she convinced us to take her back to our house, she told us she knew our dad and auntie, so we took her, we knew she was a pureblood, but we didn't know anything about pureblood apart from they are the most powerful vampires."

Zero shut his eyes for a few seconds and when he opened them, Kaname could see tears starting to form. Kaname Knew Zero was going to tell him about what happened 'that' night and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop the pain Zero was going to feel when he told him. He knew he was going to need to be strong for Zero because he knew just how hard this was going to be, as he still found it hard to remember his parents' murder. He pulled Zero closer to him, making sure Zero felt safe and loved so he relaxed more. He was just about to tell Zero he didn't need to tell him anymore if he wasn't ready, but Zero continued speaking before he got the chance.

"When we got home, we let the barrier down around our house. It was only until our dad told us to get away, did we know that we had made a terrible mistake, it was the first time I saw him looking so scared; Shizuka took advantage of us being shocked and grabbed me, she held me tightly so I couldn't escape and she…. She bite me. I can see remember the look in my dad and auntie's face when they saw what happened. I told Ichiru to run and get master Yagari as he didn't live that far away, he did as I asked, but… I got made to watch her kill my dad and aunt. She left just before Ichiru and Yagari arrived, it wasn't long before Mum got there. Yagari took Ichiru to his house, while Mum took me back to his. It took me a couple of months before I started talking again, it was our fault they died." Zero looked at Kaname tears falling rapidly down his cheeks, the memories from the night was flashing through his mind and all his emotions he had concealed over the years, come back making emotionally unstable. He turned so he was fully looking into Kaname concerned wine eyes.

He began to speak again, but his voice was only a whisper. "It was only until after their deaths did we realise, why we weren't allowed out and why Mum didn't visit as much; it wasn't because they didn't care, it was because they wanted to protect us and we…..We….They died because of us Kaname! Died…. If we just listen to them, they might have still alive today… And then yesterday, I went and tried to commit suicide, you should have seen Mum's face Kaname, I hurt him again, all I ever do if hurt the people I love, hell I even hurt you, how can you still be around me, knowing that I basically killed my own family?" Zero was crying hysterically when he finally finished, this was the first time telling someone everything and he became emotionally overwhelmed, mainly because of the guilt he felt and finally being able to tell someone.

Kaname crossed his legs and brought Zero into his lap (like you would if you were holding a child), placing Zero so his injured shoulder didn't have any pressure on it, Zeros' head was on his chest. He started rocking the boy gentle in his arms and making 'shh-ing' sounds to calm Zero down, it was hard seeing Zero like this, but he knew Zero needed to let his feeling out. When Zero had calmed down a bit Kaname began speaking in a calming tone. "It wasn't yours or Ichiru fault, okay? The ONLY person to blame is Shizuka, as she killed them Zero, NOT you. What you did was understandable you were only a child. You DIDN'T know the risks. I'm sure if you knew about the situation of why you or Ichiru wasn't allowed to leave your house or why Cross didn't visit you anymore, both of you wouldn't have felt neglected. But most of all you are still loved, nothing will ever change that, I don't blame you Zero and I'm sure Cross doesn't either. I still love you okay? So calm down its going to be alright."

It felt like hours had gone by but the time Zero had calmed completely down, but it had in fact only been a couple of minutes. When Zero finally opened his eyes and looked at Kaname, he was glad to see the look of love still in Kaname's eyes, knowing that Kaname didn't feel any differently about him made him feel as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Thank you Kaname. For understanding, it means a lot."

"It's okay Zero, I'm always here if you ever need to talk."

"Thanks, and the same goes for you too, you know, if you ever need to talk."

"Of course Zero, But I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in seeing your vampire abilities, but you can show me another time" Zero smiled cheekily at Kaname. "I should have known you was paying extra attention to that little detail." He laughed when he saw Kaname panic for a second, because he though Zero was mad at him, it was only until Zero laughed he then realised that Zero was joking. "Zero, you're awfully cheeky when you want to be." Before Zero had the chance to defend himself his lips were covered by Kaname's. He was shocked, but quickly recovered and started to kiss Kaname back. Zero sat up moving so he was now straddling Kaname, wrapping his left arm around Kaname neck. Kaname in turn, wrapped his left arm around Zero's waist and put is right hand at the nape of Zero's neck puling Zero closer in a deeper kiss.

Unfortunately for them, there was a knock at Kaname door. Remembering that people had the tendency to just open doors, they pulled away from each other. Recalling that he had been crying Zero said "why don't you go answer the door, while I quickly go wash my face?" Zero left the room, to go into Kaname's bedroom and then into the on suite bathroom. _Seriously, this is more like a freaking apartment than a dorm room, he even had his own study, But I'm not going to be jealous, I'm just going to take every opportunity to come over here and use Kaname things._

Kaname went to open his door, only to find his inner circle standing there, he looked at Takuma to find out what was going on. Takuma to the queue to start talking, he was going to comment on Kaname kiss swollen lips, but changed his mind at the last second. "Hello again Kaname! We're he because we wanted to personally congratulate you and Zero, plus this is the result of the next batch of blood tablets, what arrived yesterday." Takuma wave a piece of paper in front of Kaname, making Kaname took it, before looking around the room trying to locate Zero. "Nee, Kaname where has Zero gone? He hasn't left already has he?"

Kaname did a quick glance at the paper before looking up at Takuma, he was just about to inform the over hyper blonde that Zero had been just in the other room, but Zero had walked into the room, right after Takuma had finished asking the question.

"Zero just the person we were looking for, we come to congratulate Kaname and you." Zero looked at Kaname and then looked back at Takuma and the others. "Um… Thank you?" Zero really wasn't sure how to react.

Kaname moved back, letting his inner circle into is room. He walked over to Zero, while the others sat down in Kaname sofa's. Takuma, Senri, Rima and Seiren sat in one, while Akatsuki, Ruka and Hanabusa sat in the other. Kaname and Zero shared an arm chair together, the chair was big enough for them to both sit down, without sitting on each other. Zero was sitting on Kaname right, so he wouldn't put any pressure on his shoulder. Kaname wrapped his right arm around Zero waist, and his left hand moved so he was stroking Zero left hand.

"You two look good together." Takuma smiled at both of, them, the others nodded in agreement. Zero blushed and moved closer to Kaname. Kaname look at Zero when he felt his boyfriend moving closer to him, he looked back to Takuma. "Thank you Takuma, that's nice of you to say."

"Oh, you're welcome. Have you already told headmaster Cross and Yuki that you two are together Zero?" hearing his name being called, and Kaname inner circle looking at him, he gave a quick glance at his boyfriend before looking at Takuma. "I..um yeah, well he kinda walked in on us hugging together on my bed …. And Yuki walked in on us kissing so….." after he realised what he said he avoided eye contact with everyone; he looked down using his fringe to cover his face.

Takuma smiled at Zero shyness, it was refreshing to see this side of Zero. Feeling his cheeky side getting the better of him, he said "Oh, it's was like how I found out about you two, seeing as I walk in on you two kissing earlier, really it was quite shocking when I first saw you, so I can only image what they felt, but knowing them they were probably over the moon." This only brought a bigger blush to Zero face.

Even though Kaname like seeing Zero blush, he decided to 'help' Zero out of his misery. "You have no idea Takuma". Takuma recognised that Kaname had a warning in his tone of voice, he decided it was best to stop teasing Zero, so he change the topic. "I'm so happy we have a real life seme and uke relationship, just like my manga." You could see, hearts in his eye.

Zero found Takuma embarrassing, he wasn't used to people talking to him in a joking way apart from his family, so he was finding it awkward . _God this is so embarrassing I don't, know what to say, What's a seme and uke anyway._

"Takuma is manga all you can think about? It's clear to see who's the seme and uke in their relationship anyway. Kaname is obviously the seme, whereas Zero the uke." Hanabusa said in a matter of fact voice to which everyone nodded in agreement. Zero looked confused, didn't understand what they were on about, so he turned to look at Kaname. "Kaname?" he said in an unsure tone.

Kaname looked at Zero, and saw Zero looked of confused. "Yes Zero, is something the matter?" He asked in a concern voice. Zero blushed slightly, felt stupid for not knowing something, but figured that Kaname wouldn't judge him and seeing as the others were having a debate about who they thought was the seme and uke in their relationship, Zero decided to ask.

"Umm what are they talking about, why are they on about which one of us is a seme and uke…"Kaname looked at Zero, he was trying to work out why Zero was asking, but before he had a chance to say anything Zero said something that shocked him.

"what are a seme and a uke anyway? I've never heard of it before." Kaname inner circle stopped talking about who they thought was which, when he heard Zero question, they all looked at him. as did Kaname they were all clearly shocked. Zero didn't understanding why they had stopped talking and was looking at him, he tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Why have you all stopped? Did I say something strange?"

"Do you really not know what a seme and a uke mean?" This was said by Hanabusa, they were stunned at how innocent Zero was. "Yeah, I never heard of it before. What does it mean?" Zero was getting more confused. _Why do they look so shocked because I didn't know, what those words mean? This is just making me more curious._

"Don't worry about it Zero, I'll tell you later" Kaname said quickly before anyone else could say anything; he didn't want Zero to find out what those words mean in this situation, he'll tell Zero later when it was just the two of them, so Zero didn't get freaked out.

"What? Why? Why can't you tell me now? Is it something bad? Don't I deserve to know?" Zero was a hurt that Kaname wouldn't tell him, it wasn't easy to admit he didn't know something and now Kaname was treating him like a child. Even though Zero tried to keep the hurt from is voice, Kaname could still hear it and he could see it in Zero's lilac eyes. Zero move away from Kaname, he was starting to think that maybe Kaname did judge him, so he put his guard back up, his usual self-came back.

Kaname saw Zero was shutting him out and he started to internally panic. _I didn't think me not telling him would hurt his feelings this much. How could I forget how sensitive Zero is at the moment. I don't want him to start shutting me out again, I need to make him understand that I didn't mean it as an insult when I said I would tell him later._ "It's not like that Zero. I didn't mean to offend you" Kaname said, his eyes pleading for Zero to understand, he didn't want to upset Zero.

Luckily for him Takuma was there and being the very observant person he is, he noticed that Zero felt hurt because Kaname wouldn't tell him now, so he deciding to help, even though Kaname had said he would tell Zero later it would be better for them both of them if Zero knew now. "Kaname's right Zero. He isn't trying to hurt your feelings, a seme is basically the more dormant one in the relationship, whereas the uke is the more submission, but it mainly when the same sex couple is having intercourse." Takuma was sure he worded it in a way, so Zero wouldn't be offended; he watched as Zero comprehend what he just told him.

Zero blinked blankly at Takuma, his head tilted to the side slightly more; he blushed when he realized exactly what Takuma said. "So…. A seme and a uke is basically who the dominant and submissive one during sexual intercourse?" if they were stunned earlier, that was nothing compared to how astounded at how innocent Zero had sounded. "Yes Zero. That pretty much sums up what the words mean" Kaname said, still slightly shocked at Zero's innocent.

"Oh, but why are you talking about which one of us is which, that's rather peculiar, isn't it?" Zero looked at them; he had a feeling that he shouldn't have started this conversation, but seeing as he already had he might as well continue it. "That because they're just curious, but I do think we need to have a talk Zero, to educate you on some things, it seems that the chairman has given you a very sheltered life."

"Really? Well, Kaien does make me help him instead of going to class, but I did finish all my education all the way up to university level, when I was 9, so I didn't think I was missing much" Zero said _maybe I shouldn't skip classes so much._

"That isn't the kind of education I was on about; I was talking about sexual education. You must have been really high-quality educated to get to that level of education at such a young age."

"Oh, okay. I am educated on some parts sexual education, but just not really the slag words of it and I think I was in hospital when they were giving the lesson in class." Zero said not really thinking through what he said. "You were in hospital?" Kaname said he was upset that he wasn't informed about Zero being in hospital.

"Yeah, I have to go every 6 months for a check-up"

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why do you need to go to the hospital so much?" asked Takuma, he had seen Kaname was upset for not knowing about Zero being in hospital. Zero looked at Kaname first when he noticed the pureblood seem sadden, then turn his attention back to Takuma to answer his question. _I thought mum had told Kaname about my health when I was younger, that's why he didn't mention it earlier. (when he was talking about his childhood)._

"I don't mind. In case none of you know, I'll start from the beginning; male hunters can in fact get pregnant. It is very rare, but it does happen, I and my twin brother just happen to be one of those 'rare ones' that can get pregnant. The reason why I have to go to the hospital so much is because they need to check up on my hormone levels and various other things, as I have to take 'the pill' otherwise I will experience my own version of having a period once a month, but with me being a boy makes it different from girl's period. Instead of bleeding once a month, I faint, throw up blood, have memory loss or in rare cases I'll go into a coma for a week…..oh and if I ever have sex with another boy, I'll get pregnant straight away, which remind me." Zero turned his head and looked into Kaname eyes "when we have sex you'll be wearing a condom no matter what, there is no way I am becoming a mother at the age of 17…. Oh, and mum would also kill you for getting me pregnant this young." Zero finished with a slight glare at Kaname to get his point a crossed. It would have been one of Zero's most scariest glares if it was for is reddening cheeks. Kaname was trying not to laugh at Zero, but lucky for him (and unlucky for Zero) Hanabusa had caught Zero slip up.

"I didn't know you had a twin, I didn't think hunter could because of the curse? Who's the older one and where is he? And what do you mean your mum would kill Kaname? I thought she said dead?" Hanabusa said, getting a bit excited that he knew a hunter who is a twin, that was so rare and for them to be able to get pregnant was even rarer, for a scientist like him it was exciting, but he was also confused as to why Zero would bring up his mother.

Zero realised that he had brought up his mum again. _I went years without ever mention mum, and now I have accidentally said it twice in the space of 24 hours. Great going Zero._ Kaname saw Zero distress look and then the look of confusing on the others faces. "Zero, if you want to tell them you can, they're all completely trustworthy, buts it's completely up to you." The pure blood whispered in Zero ear, making sure Zero would be the only one to hear (seeing as they was in a room with vampires, who happen to have impeccable hearing) pulling back to look into Zero's eyes after he'd finished his sentence. The hunter looked at Kaname the sighed softly and looked at the curious and confused faces in the room before answering.

 _Well, if Kaname said they're trustworthy, then I might as well tell them. Who knows, it may come in my favour when they find out I'm the chairmen biological son._

"To answer your questions; the curse twin doesn't affect us because of a spell put on us by our mum when we was born. " He let go of Kaname hand to move is sling of his wrist to reveal an angel winged tattoo on his inner wrist, "We both had this spell mark on our inner wrist; and to answer your other questions, I'm the eldest out of the two of us and I believe Ichiru is currently living in England or Ireland I can't really remember which, but he wanted to travel the world, so mum had sent one of his friends, our old master to go with him and to act as his guardian also to keep him safe while he's away, he should be coming back in time for Christmas so you'll probably meet him at some stage and my mum is alive."

This last piece of information Zero had given they had shocked them all, apart from Kaname who already knew, as far as they were told both Zero's parents had died, so this came as a big surprise for them.

"But…But I thought both your parents had died? Where is your mother shouldn't she be here to support you?" This was said by Hanabusa as he was the first one to recover from his shock.

Zero could help but give a little smirk. "I do live with my mother and HE is very supportive."

"Wait, are you saying your mother is a male and you live with him? The only man you live with is the chairmen, isn't it? Also who was the women who died 'that night'?" This was said by Rima.

"You are correct in thinking the chairmen is the only man I live with. He is my biological mother, but I didn't live with him when I was younger. I lived with my auntie and my dad, as you know mum wanted to make a school for vampires and humans, so he could prove that they can co-exist, but to build this school came as a price. The hunter association would only let him build this school IF he showed dedication, in order to do that they made him have an ultimatum. Build a school for vampire and humans or leave me and my brother with his sister and my father until he was finished the school, it also meant he was only allowed to see us 5 times a year. The hunter association doesn't even know Kaien is my mother and if they found out we would have been put through loads of experiments, in order to keep us save he agree to the ultimatum to build the school as he believed it was the only way to keep us safe. Plus, it would've come across suspicious if he refused after talking so passionately about the school and getting all the necessary documents to build the school to then just give it up, they would never take him seriously again if he just gave his dream up." Zero finished with a far off look in his eyes, his voice held no emotions, it was almost as if he became a living doll.

The vampire shared a concerned look between them when Zero had finished talking, they found it hard to believe that the chairman would pick building this school over his own family. Kaname pulled Zero towards him trying to 'wake' him up. "Zero, are you okay?" Hearing Kaname voice brought him back from his memories, he gave Kaname a reassuring smile before continuing. "I'm fine. I was just remembering something, before you judge mum you should think about how dangerous it was before this school was established, I understand why he did what he did and I honestly don't blame him, I'm glad he did it. Besides, it wasn't like we didn't get to see him, so it wasn't that bad. He was allowed to live with us until we were 5 years old while he finalised everything, so we did understand what was happening at the time and he asked for Ichiru and my opinion before he agreed, we were the ones who told him to do it and we help with most of the designs of the school. We knew he didn't want to just build this school for selfish reason but to help make the world a better and safer place for everyone. Plus, no one could know he was our mother as it would put us in even more danger, not that it made much difference in the end…. " Zero finished making sure they all know that Ichiru and him was the ones to have the final say in it and they let Kaien build this school, because not only could Ichiru and him see how much it meant to their mother, he also wanted to have a future where the wasn't anymore wars and knew it was the meant to have kept them save.

"That must have been hard though. Not being able to see your mother and lying to others in order keep yourself safe, it sounds like a very stressful childhood if you ask me, but I also don't understand why having people know Cross is your mother would put you in such a dangerous situation even with the hunter association" Senri said after a few seconds had gone by.

Zero thought about it for a moment before looking at Senri and answering "I suppose it was in a way but that was expected of us. Plus, Ichiru and I was always together and we weren't allowed outside as it was too dangerous so we never saw anyone to accidently tell them the truth, so in a way it didn't really matter. And to answer your other question…..well the Cross and Kiryu are the strongest vampire hunter lines, which would make their children one of the strongest hunters to be born, but seeing as our 'mother' is in fact a male it makes things a little complicated… I have powers of not only a vampire hunter but that of a pureblood and if I wanted to I could be become a pureblood…" by the end Zero had finished talking his voice had turned into a whisper and he lowered his eyes and waited for the reaction of the others, he hadn't even told Kaname that he could he turned into a pureblood.

There was a few "WHAT" and gasps that went around the room and Zero look at them and saw that they wanted to know, but Zero was done with being 'open', his emotions was getting the better of him again and he was beginning to feel overwhelmed by all the feelings he felt, and he didn't feel like talk about it any longer. Lucky for him Kaname notice that Zero was becoming reluctant to talk anymore, so he quickly took charge of the situation before any more questions could be asked even though he himself was very curious.

"I think that's enough for now, Zero needs his rest and he was kind enough to share such personal information with all of us, epically as not everyone here has been on the best of terms with Zero in the past. Plus, we still got to see Cross and get your medicine." Kaname looked around the room making sure everyone got the message, Zero on the other hand was relieved to hear Kaname tell the others to stop, but it soon turned into a pout as he heard the word medicine. Kaname looked at Zero and saw he face and was contemplating whether kissing Zero would be a good idea or not, but notice Takuma was getting the others up and ready to leave. Once everyone was up and about to leave Kaname spoke in a stern voice a treat was clearly.

"No one is allowed to speak of what Zero has told you. Not even to each other, I hope you all are aware of the repercussions of what will happen if anyone dares to speak a word of it." His eyes glowing red making sure they knew the dangers of disobeying him would mean.

A series of "yes Kaname Sama" was heard before they quickly left the room slightly fearing of their lives and the damage Kaname could do when angry.

Once his inner circle was gone and the door had long since been close, did Kaname turn his full attention to Zero. Kaname was immediately concerned as Zero had drawn into himself again and looked like a vacant doll again.

"Zero honey, are you okay? You can talk to me; I promise I won't judge. Please don't close me off." Kaname voice held slight pleading to it, concern and love filled his eyes. Zero looked to Kaname after hearing his name called and the tone of voice his love use.

"I'm fine Kaname…. It just I've never told anyone about me childhood and it feels like a big weight has been lifted…. I've spent nearly my whole life being told what I could and couldn't say and do….. I guess I'm just not used to talking about my life and my feeling and now… it feels like a dam has been broken and I'm just so overwhelmed with all the feelings what I have keep at bay for so long…I shouldn't have even told them most of what I did…*hick*….i don't know what made me so honest….I….." Zero started crying half way through talking but he had gone into hysteria again and Kaname brought Zero into in lap, tucking Zero head into the side his neck and started swaying them slightly making his aura wrap around Zero in a loving, supporting and understanding way.

It took about 10 minutes for Zero to get himself completely under control and his breathing stable. He slowly leaned back to look at Kaname.

"I'm so sorry Kaname. I don't know what's happened to me and never this emotional. God this is so embarrassing."

"it's okay Zero, you're just overwhelm at the moment, it'll be okay. Besides crying doesn't make you weak, it just means you've been strong for too long. So don't beat yourself up over it; I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to help you get through whatever this is. Okay? You. Are. Not. Alone."

Zero smile at Kaname after hearing this, he was so glad his boyfriend was so understanding and patient with him and clearly his was his normal self at the moment. "Thank you Kaname, that was exactly what I need to hear."

"I'm glad I could be of some assistance to you. Now I do believe we should go and see that mother of yours before he come and accuses me of kidnaping his beloved son." Kaname smirked when saw Zero unimpressed face.

"ha-ha, so funny Kaname…. Not, but I we really should be going before he starts freaking out that something has happened to me…. I wouldn't blame him for worrying considering recent events."

Kaname could see Zero taking a depressing turn again, so he gentle took face in his hands and planted a loving kiss on Zero lips. Zero was taking back for a second then closed his eyes and returned the kiss. The kiss itself was a slow, gentle, loving and understanding kiss; it lasted a couple of minutes before they slowing pulled apart their eyes gently fluttered open. Lilac eyes met Wine and vice versa love and affection shining brightly in both sets of eyes.

"I love you Zero, so stop with the depressing thoughts. You are loved and wanted and I'll make it my job to reminded you every minute of every day for the rest of our lives if I have to. Okay?". He gave Zero another kiss before waiting for Zero reply.

Zero pulled away from Kaname after a second. "You're too good for me Kaname, but I'm glad you're still with me. I really don't know what you see in me, but thank you for always being there, even when we weren't exactly 'friends'… I love you"

Kaname smiled he was delighted that Zero was happy they are together.

"I will always be with you Zero, but I think you under value yourself I don't think you realise just how much of an amazing person you are; you've been through so many hard experiences in your life and still manage to cope with them on your own for so long. I'm proud of you Zero, you help people without even knowing it…*sigh*…. I could go on, but we really must be going, I fear Cross really will send a search party out for us if we don't turn up soon."

Zero hugged Kaname so the pureblood didn't see him blush. "I think mum really would do something like that…... well it certainly wouldn't be the first time he has called a search party to find me."

Zero got up and moved towards their coats with Kaname walking behind him, Kaname help Zero put on his coat (making sure Zero was wearing his sling) then proceeded to put his own on. Once they were both in their shoes Kaname turned to look a Zero.

"Are you ready to go, darling?" Zero blushed slightly and nodded.

"Okay then, let's go" Kaname took Zero left hand in his right and intertwined their fingers, he smiled softly at Zero as they left Kaname room and made their way to Cross house.

* * *

Hello darling,

I'm so sorry for the late update, my life has just been so hectic recently and I got really ill and was put it to hospital (I only just got released on Wednesday). Anyway there is going to be a Christmas chapter soon (I know it's a little late, since Christmas was 2 months ago, but my story needs it so it must be done). Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait, I made it extra-long so but I hope it was worth it! If you have any ideas of your own and want me to incorporate it in my story or you need me to explain anything just PM me and I'll try my best.

I've also re-write my other chapters as well and made some of them longer, so I advise you to read them again; the story should (hopefully) a flow better and be easier to read.

As always thanks for reading and please review they mean a lot :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

By the time Kaname and Zero got to Cross's house it was already 5:30pm. They made it to the living room, before they were bombarded with question from Kaien and Yuki, who had rushed to them when they heard the front door being opened.

"Zero, my loving son, I was so worried we were just about to come and find you!"

"Zero, you said you would be here at 5, Kaien has been panicking for the last half hour!"

Kaien then processed to check Zero over making sure he hadn't gotten himself injured since he last saw him. Once Kaien had found nothing was wrong with Zero (apart from the already damaged shoulder) he let Zero go.

"We're sorry we're late Cross. Zero and I had some matter to take care of first." Kaname said in a calm voice. Zero gave Kaname a grateful look, making sure the others didn't see, he was already berating himself for breaking down in front of the pureblood…again, he didn't want his mother or adopted sister to know just how unstable he was at the moment.

"You're here now that's all what matters. Anyway, I've order us some pizza about 10 minutes ago, so it should be here soon. Oh and you'll have to tell me how the night class reacted when you announced that you two are now a couple." Kaien said in his usual cheerful voice a twinkle in his eyes.

Both vampires were shock at what Kaien said, they couldn't figure out how he knew they was going to tell the night class they are together. "How…. did you know we was announcing it to the night class?" the pureblood said in an astonished voice, his wine eyes slightly wider than normal.

Kaien gave a mischievous smile before replying in a cheeky tone. "Call it parents intuition". Before he continued his walk into the kitchen. After a couple of seconds, they could here Kaien voice again. Breaking the three of them from their frozen like states.

"Zero, would you come here for a minute please."

Zero told Kaname and Yuki to take a seat, then made his way into the kitchen.

* * *

Once Zero entered the kitchen he found a very serious looking Kaien. Zero made sure to shut the door completely and made his way to is mother.

"what's wrong mum, has something happened?" Zero watch his mother closely, trying to work out what made his mother become so serious. It was a 360 degree turn from his personality a moment ago.

"Zero, I'm just worried about you. It wasn't that long ago you tried to end your life. *sigh*. As much as I like that you and Kaname are together and are happy, I don't want you to take on too much at once, being with a pureblood is a big responsibility and lots of people will try to separate you, because of who you are, son. Regardless of the fact that, if you wish to, you could become a pureblood, you will always be a Kiryu and a hunter first and that is what they will judge you by. Don't get the wrong idea, I'm by no means trying to upset you, I just want you to know that being with Kaname won't be easy, but if you ever need to talk, I am always here to listen. Personally, I think you and Kaname will been good for each other and fill the hole of loneliness you both seem to have, I can already see how much you mean to it each other as your eyes light up just being in each other's presents". Kaien wrapped his arms around Zero in a comforting hug and a kissed him on his forehead, then laid his cheek onto of his son's head.

Zero wasn't sure what to say back, he hadn't been prepared for such a serious conversation, so he just returned the hug with his good arm. After a few seconds had gone he finally worked out what to say, he pulled back a bit so he could look into his mother's hazel eyes while he spoke.

"I'm sorry for making you worry. Honestly I really don't know what's been wrong with me recently everything has just been so overwhelming and _'that'_ night everything just got too much. Even now I've been having breakdowns and I'm not even sure why, I'm normally good at keeping my emotions under control. I know that being with Kaname isn't going to be smooth sailing but I think we can make it work. Plus, he'll be able to help me with my vampire side and he has already proven how much he cares for me though his action and words. To be honest, now that I've seen this side of him and he's been so supportive with me, I can't see my life without him in it anymore" Zero adverted his eyes after he realised what he said, before he continued" … See this I what I'm talking about I'm never this sappy, why am I saying all this romantic crap." Zero was blushing by the end his little speech.

Kaien just laughed before saying. "Zero, there is nothing wrong with being romantic, I'm sure Kaname feels privileged to see your vulnerable side and feels happy knowing he's been able to help you. But, I think I know why you are so emotional."

Zero head shot up and looked into Kaien's hazel eyes, his own eyes reflecting hope, he was so done with all this emotional crap. "Really? What is it?".

Kaien smiled. _Zero must be finding this harder than I thought._ "well, when was the last time we went to hospital?" Kaien watched a comprehension filled Zero eyes.

"Has it really been so long since we went? I can't believe I didn't remember, no wonder why I haven't been myself. Can we go tomorrow so they can give me that injection and more pills…seeing as I run out about a week ago and haven't been taking any…..." his voice turning into a mare whisper at the end.

Kaien just gave Zero an unimpressed look. "Zero you know how dangerous it is when you don't take you pills, even missing a day can have serious consequences. No wonder you been feeling so emotional recently, your body is probably going through a hormone imbalance, which has effected the way you feel and act. You're lucky you haven't fainted or thrown up blood. Hell, if you left it any longer you could've even ended up in a coma."

"I'm sorry, it just kinda slipped my mind. I can't believe I forgot." Zero avoided eye contact looking at the floor and biting his lower lip.

Kaien sighed "nothing can be done about it now, we'll go to the hospital tomorrow and get it all sorted out. Now, let me take a look at your arm to see if it got any better from yesterday and I'll give you some more pain relief." He made Zero sit down then begun to take off Zero's sling and started moving his arm gentle in different directions. "tell me if and where it hurts" Zero just nodded wordlessly and let Kaien continue.

Zero wince when Kaien lifted his arm above his head. "It hurts near my collar bone and by my shoulder, but it nowhere near the pain I was in before". Kaien put Zero arm back down and gave a thoughtful.

"Well, it looks like it has healed a lot faster than I expected, if it continues to heal at this rate than you be back to normal in about a week or two, but that's only if you continue taking small amounts of blood from Kaname, if not than it could take up to a month for it to heal on its own." He put the sling back on Zero and went to get him some pain relief and a glass of water for him.

Zero sat there deep in thought, he was delighted that he would get this stupid sling off in a week or two, but only if he continues to take blood from Kaname. _Ugh, I hope Kaname doesn't get annoyed with me because I'll need is blood every day, why can't anything in life be simple._

He was only brought out of his thoughts when Kaien come to give him his tablets. He processed to take them and drink the glass of water to wash away the god awful taste of the tablets.

"Let just enjoy the rest of the night and I'll make an appointment at the hospital for tomorrow morning. I'm sure the others are wondering what has been taking us so long, now be a dear and hold the door open for me while I bring the plates and tea in for everyone". He gave Zero a reassuring pat on the head and then went to sort out the plates and tea to be brought into the other room.

* * *

Kaname gave Zero a curious look when he walked through the door after Kaien, but the hunter just slightly shook his head and went to help Kaien and Yuki with setting the table. Not long after the table had been set, the doorbell rung and Kaien went to answer the door.

Kaname come and sat next to Zero and took Zero's left hand in is his right. "Are you okay? You seem a bit space out ever since you can back after talking to Cross" the pureblood asked in a gentle tone, concern filling his wine eyes. Zero gave him a reassuring smile before whispering back (making sure Yuki wouldn't hear him) "I'm fine, I just have a few things on my mind, nothing to worry about, mum said it would only take a week or two for my shoulder to be healed completely, but only if I continue taking small amounts of your blood a day…."

Before Kaname could say anything to ease Zero worries, Kaien made his appearance back into the room, speaking in his usual loud childish voice.

"Not to worry my wonderful children, I'm back and I've brought food". Kaien said moving towards them to place the food on the table. The three teenagers rolled their eyes at the chairman's antics.

The dinner ended up being a lively one with Kaien and Yuki making sly remarks about how Kaname and Zero keep gazing at each other from time to time. Which ended up with Zero blushing in embarrassment and Kaname trying not to smirk at the blushing hunter. Zero retaliated by saying that Yuki had a bottomless pit for a stomach and telling the pureblood to stop looking at him. After the hour long dinner, Kaien suggested for them to watch a film while he tidies up.

"What film do you two wanna watch." Yuki said flicking through the choice they had.

"I don't care Yuki just pick something already." The came from Zero how was sitting on the sofa next to the pureblood; Kaname right arm was wrapped around Zero waist, the hunter head rested on Kaname's right shoulder and they had their fingers interlocking holding hands.

Yuki looked up to whine at Zero for not giving a proper answer but when she saw how they were sitting with each other, she forgot what she was going to say and just sighed blissfully, they really did look good together. Zero had moved his head to looked in to Kaname's enchanting wine eyes, while the pureblood looked down into vibrant lilac eyes of his beloved boyfriend. Seeing as both boys seem to lost in each other's eyes she made the decision to pick out a romance film called 'P.S I Love You' as her revenge for not giving her a proper answer. She put it on and sat one of the arm chair to watch it.

The film was about a woman called Holly Kennedy, she loses the love of her life, Gerry (her husband) because he dies from an illness. Gerry knew he was going to die and knew Holly wouldn't cope well with his death, so he decided to make plans for after his death. On Holly's 30th birthday she receives the first in a series of written letters from her dead husband, all of them spoke of encouraging words and telling her to move on with her life and to make a new life now that's he's gone. In the end she ends up happy and with a very successful business and has her dead husband to thank for it all, because if it wasn't for his encouraging letters she would have given up.

At some point during the film Kaien had come into the room and was sitting on the other arm chair, Yuki had started crying when Gerry died and when Holly received her first letter. Zero had been discreet and closed his eyes, willing the tears to go away. _I should have_ _known Yuki pick such an emotional film. I swear to god she did it on purpose, at this rate Kaname going to start thinking I'm a god damn girl, I've already cried way too many times in front of him._

When the film ended Yuki announce she was going to bed and bit a good night to everyone before disappearing. Kaien went to made some more tea for himself, once they were alone Kaname spoke to Zero.

"I didn't expect Yuki to pick such an emotional film or for you to cry at a film, it really was rather cute Zero. "he finished with a cheeky smile. Zero blushed at the words and pouted at his boyfriend. "I was NOT crying, something just irritation my eyes, that's all it was." He declared defensively.

Kaname smile at Zero "whatever you say love. Anyway, about what you said earlier; you know you can take my blood whenever you want, remember I told you what mine is yours Zero and it would make me feel better knowing that I've help in some way. I know you're not with me because of my blood Zero". Kaname softly stoked Zero check as he spoke.

Zero looked at Kaname a little unsure. "I know Kaname you want to help, but I'm just not comfortable with it, but…. I'll try to get used to it…*sigh* I'll guess I have to get used to it, seeing as I'll need to take a little every day, if I want to get out of this stupid sling." He glared to the sling to emphasize his point.

"Zero, love I can ensure you that you don't hurt me, if that's what the problem is. I told you I love it when you bite me and as I just said, if I can lessen your pain with my blood it would be an honour to know that I've helped you in some way." Kaname was slightly blushes as he admitted just how much he likes Zero's bites, but his voice didn't lose its conviction, he need to get his feeling across.

The hunter smile at Kaname. "Kaname, you've already done enough to help me. Can we just drop the subject please, I'm tired and I have to get up early tomorrow".

"Of course Zero, but why do you need to get up early?" Kaname voice was laced with curiosity and a hint of worry.

"I.. umm have to go to the hospital tomorrow. The reason why my emotions have become so out of control recently is because I forgot I run out of pills about a week ago, so my hormones has become imbalanced… and that's why I had a lack in… um…. Common sense?" Zero covered his eyes with his left hand, he was overcome with embarrassment. He still couldn't believe he forgot about the pills, which nearly resulted in him successfully killing himself, if it wasn't for Kaname's heroic act of saving him.

Kaname pulled Zero hand away from his face, so he could look into those beautiful lilac eyes. He realised just how serious Zero's pills were, he could tell that because his precious hunter forgot his pills, it lead to Zero's emotional becoming too much for him to bear and coming up with the ridiculous idea of a suicide attempt.

"Zero, I understand. You had a moment of weakness because you didn't take the pills, but you'll be fine. Tomorrow you can get the pills to get you emotions back under control and your shoulder will be healed in no time, and this will be nothing but an incident in the past. No one blames you Zero and I still love you as does your mum. Everyone forgets things for time to time, even I have my moments and I'm pretty much perfect" He spoke in an understanding voice, but it became more playful at the end when he added the little joke in, as an attempt to lighten the mood and make Zero smile, which he successes in, after he saw Zero smile he pulled the hunter into a loving hug.

Kaname caught Kaien's eyes who had been silently standing in the kitchen door way, watching the boys talk, he gave Kaname a grateful smile and month the words 'thanks you' before going back into the kitchen.

Zero was truly grateful to Kaname, he needed to hear that everything was going to be okay. As silent tears left his eyes and made their way down his pale cheeks they created little waterfall in their wake, Zero's muscles slowly began to relax in his boyfriend embrace. Kaname leaned back on the sofa with Zero still in his arms. Zero head was laying on his collarbone; his left hand was resting on the pureblood's chest fingers slightly bent. One of Kaname hands was stoking Zero hair in a calming manner while the other was caressing Zero lower back. It wasn't long before Zero eyes began to get heavy and gently slid shut hiding glistening pools of lilac as he fell in to a peaceful asleep.

Kaname continued stroking Zero's hair even after he felt the hunter's breathing even out. A couple minutes later, Kaien made his appearance with a very pink and girly mug in his hand. Kaien knew from experience that it wouldn't take long before his son would fall asleep. He placed his mug on the coffee table in front of Kaname and took a seat in the arm chair next to Kaname.

Kaien look at his sleeping son in the pureblood arm and was pleased to see how peaceful Zero looked. "Thank you Kaname. It's been a long time since I've seen Zero so at peace and I believe you're to thank for that. Zero has a tenancy to keep things to himself until he's at breaking point, it's true that he tells me a lot, but he doesn't tell me how he's feeling or when something becomes too much for him to bear until it too late; but I believe with you, he'll finally have someone to let his true feelings out to, I can only hope you'll relays on Zero just as much when it come to your own emotional needs. You both need someone to be there when things become too much to deal with on your own."

"You have my word as a pureblood, that I'll be there for Zero whenever he needs my help or just someone to talk to, as I'm sure Zero would be there for me. I cannot begin to express how happy I am to have Zero by the side, but it is I who should be thanking you, you've raised a wonderful son Cross, thank you for blessing our relationship." Kaname looked loving down at Zero and the boy sigh in contentment.

"Oh please Kaname, we're practically family call me Kaien…...As much as I would like to continue this convocation with you Kaname, I fear I won't be able to get up early enough to make Zero's appointment if I don't start getting ready to sleep soon." Kaien look away from Kaname to his son before saying. "Would you be able to carry Zero to his bed for me please, of course you are more than welcome to stay the night if you wish? I know it will be a nice surprise for Zero when he wakes. I'll show you where his pyjamas are, you can borrow some if you wish, but I fear they may be too small for you."

Kaname smile at the ex-hunter "I would be delighted to stay the night."

"Come along then we must put Zero to bed, he has a long day tomorrow. As you can probably guess Zero isn't a big fan of hospitals".

Kaien got up and waited for Kaname to pick Zero up before leading the way to his son's room.

"Here we are Kaname, just lay Zero on his bed while I get his sleep wear" Kaien know that it was meant to be hot tonight so got a dark blue pair of Zero's summer pyjamas, which consist of a short sleeve top and shorts. He also got a dark brown pair for Kaname to wear. He handed the brown ones to Kaname and put the blue ones on Zero bed next to the boy.

"While you change in the bathroom, I'll change Zero." Kaien said, pointing to the bathroom door. Once Kaname left the room, he gentle shakes Zero.

"Zero you need to wake up a bit so I can help you put your pyjamas on." Kaien chuckles as Zero moans but opens his eyes lightly and slowly sits up to help Kaien take off his clothes and puts his new ones on. Once Zero was change he helped Zero get back into bed and under the covers, as soon as Zero head hits the pillow he was immediately falls back to sleep.

Kaname comes into the room and see his beloved under the covers fast asleep and looks at Kaien who was sitting on the edge on the bed stroking Zero's cheek. When Kaien notices Kaname he places a kiss on Zero's forehead and get up from the bed and lifts up the covers for Kaname to get with Zero, to which the pureblood complies.

Once Kaname is in Kaien places the cover over him and smiles. "I'll take my leave now and I shall see you in the morning. Oh just a little head up, Zero isn't a very good morning person, especially when he knows he has to go to the hospital, so good luck and good night." He gave Kaname a little wave and left the room after Kaname gave said a quiet "night".

Kaname looked at Zero and gently pulled him into his arms and closed his eyes, just as he was about to go to sleep he heard Zero sweetly mummer "Ka…na…me" and nuzzled into him. He opened his eyes a looked lovingly at Zero, he gave him a kiss on top of his head and whispered "good night Zero, I love you" before closing his eyes again falling asleep

* * *

Hello darlings,

So I'm wasn't 100% happy with this chapter, but I decided to post it anyway, hopefully you'll like it. Thanks to everyone who followed/ favorited and reviewed.

Please review and if you have any idea for my story I would really like to know your ideas :)

Until next time


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Zero felt the sun light shine on his eyes, his eyes slowly flattered and was greeted with the sight of a chest in front, looking up he released that he was in a loving embrace with his boyfriend. He was suddenly overcome with Déjà vu. _This isn't the first time I woken up in the arms of Kaname, not that I'm complaining, I could get used to it._

He looked towards his alarm clock to see what the time was; he saw that it was only 9am. He contemplated about going to sleep again in those safe, loving arms of Kaname, but groaned when he remembered that he had to go to the hospital and knew it was unavoidable (even though it was something he had been doing for years, he still hated going).

He gave a sigh and carefully manoeuvred his way out of Kaname arms and towards his bathroom, gabbing so clothes on the way.

Once in the bathroom he processed to undress himself, while trying to remember how he was even in his pyjamas as the last thing he remembers was talking (more like crying while the pureblood was comforting him) with Kaname down stairs.

He turned on the shower, after a few second his muscles started to relax as he let the warm water cascade down his thin but lean body. He let his mind replay the event of the last couple of days and was once again overwhelm by the pureblood generosity and love. If it wasn't for Kaname, he knew that he would had taken his last breath that foolish night, when he so stupidly thought that ending is life would have solved everything.

 _I can't believe how close I was to dying and never experiencing what I now have with Kaname. I'm not naive to think that our relationship in the future is going to be all sunshine and roses, because that is complete unrealistic and our personalities are bound to clash at some point. Plus, we're going to have to deal with the criticising from the vampire and hunter communities (not to mention the single minded humans who can't except same sex couples)._

Realising that he's spend too much time in the shower thinking he quickly finished washing is hair and body and truing off the shower to get dressed. He got out of the shower and started drying his body with the fluffy purple towel he had brought in with is clothes.

Once is body had dried he started getting dressed knowing that the weather was meant to be hot today; he dressed in tight short black shorts, a white lose fitting top with a casual grey blazer over the top. He put on his usually earring adding a white gold long chained necklace which had a locket on, to make his top less bland and giving his outfit a 'all together' look (he hid his sling, hoping that he wouldn't have to put it on again, he gained more movement in the arm/shoulder without causing him pain). He got the hair drier and started drying his hair in a way so it had volume at the roots but was still perfectly straight at the ends.

Once he was done he headed back into is bedroom to find Kaname still asleep on his bed. He smiled to himself and headed towards his bed, sitting on the edge. He gently put his hand on Kaname and stated shaking him lightly in an attempt to arouse the sleeping pureblood.

Kaname eyes fluttered open and he blinked away the grogginess from his sleep, once his eyes as focus he looked towards the person waking him from is sleep. His wine eyes lit up when he saw Zero and a smile graced on his lips. "Good morning love. I have to say, I could get used to you awaking me up."

"Good morning to you too Kaname. It was a pleasant surprise to find you next to me, but you need to get ready if you want to come to the hospital with mum and I"

"of course I'll go with you, but I have to get ready at the Moon dorms before we leave. Should I meet you in the kitchen when I'm done?" Kaname said, while sitting up in Zero's bed and turning towards the hunter.

"that's fine, we'll probably still be having breakfast anyway." Zero got off the bed giving Kaname room to get out of it.

"May I use your bathroom to change into my clothes from yesterday? It would be unbecoming if anyone saw me in pyjamas"

"that's fine, but really Kaname needn't have asks, you may use anything of mine, remember what mines is yours." Zero blushed lightly at his own words. Kaname notices the blush on Zero cheeks but decided not to say anything about it. Instead he smirked at Zero and said "That's very sweet of you Zero. I'm going to change now."

As Kaname shut the bathroom door Zero let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. _The sooner I get them pills the better, then maybe I won't say such cliché lines._

It didn't take long for Kaname to change and come back into the room. He saw Zero tiding the bed and decided to give him a surprise hug. He silently made his way over to is boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Zero waist from behind. Zero gasped at the contact but relaxed into the hug after a second.

Kaname moved his lips to Zero ear and whisper teasingly "Zero~ guess what I found hidden away, which a certain someone should be wearing as he hurt his shoulder". Zero cursed under his breathe, Kaname had obviously found is sling, Zero began coming up with a plan to convince Kaname he didn't need it now.

Smirking when he knew what to do to convince Kaname he turned around in the pureblood's hold and looked up into Kaname's eyes. He made his lilac eyes big, pleading and slightly teary, he then pouted his lips making is bottom lip stick out and tremble a little. Noticing Kaname resolved ways wavering he gaze deeply into Kaname eyes for a few seconds then said the word "please" in a really cute begging voice.

Kaname was finding it really hard to resist Zero look but as soon as his beloved said the word "please" in that tone, Kaname was willing to give Zero anything he wanted, he was being unbearable cute and his heart didn't want to crush that slightly hopeful look the boy's teary lilac eyes. Kaname sighed before saying "fine, but you going to be the one to tell Kaien you're not wearing it."

Zero gave Kaname the most breath taking smile he had ever seen; Zero eyes were practically shining. "thank you Kaname!" Zero processed in hugging Kaname and giving him a chase kiss on the lips. Kaname was surprised at first but quickly recovered he was about to deepen the kiss when Zero pulled away.

"You better go and get changed now, I'll meet you in the kitchen when I'm done" Zero gave Kaname a cheeky smile and disappeared from him room. He was mentally congratulating himself at getting what he wanted, now he just had to convince his mum that his didn't need that irritating sling.

Kaname was shock at the change in Zero mood before shrugging it off, he smiles to himself. _He was probably just happy because he didn't have to wear is sling anymore, but I forgot to tell him he'll have to take some more of my blood later tonight._ He then headed to the Moon dorms to change.

* * *

Kaname had changed his clothes and was now on route to the kitchen in the chairman's house. He had just walked into the kitchen door when he witnessed the last of Zero conversation with Kaien. The hunter was using the same 'puppy dog' look he used on Kaname earlier.

Kaien sighed at Zero before saying "Okay Zero, you don't have to wear the sling, but if its starts hurting more again, than you have to put the sling back on. Also you need to keep taking Kaname's blood."

Zero smile wavered as Kaien mention blood, but if it meant he could get the sling off quicker than it was the price he would have to pay. Zero saw Kaname and changed the subject, hoping Kaname didn't hear about him taking more blood.

"Are you ready to go now? Or would you like something to eat before we leave?"

"it's quite alright Zero, I had a quick snack at the Moon dorms, so we can leave now if both of you are ready."

"we're ready now. I'll just grab my keys and we can go." Kaien went off to find his keys.

* * *

At the hospital

Zero was sitting in the waiting room with apprehension, he wasn't sure how much damage have been done by not taking his tablets. Kaname wanted to provide his beloved with comforting words but wasn't sure if it would make the hunter feel worst about the situation so he remanded in silent and instead interlace his fingers in Zero's. Zero smiled at Kaname and was about to speak to said pureblood when he heard his name being called so they stood up and made their way into the doctor's office.

They had all taken sits in the doctor room (Zero sitting closest to the doctor followed by Kaname sitting next to him and Kaien next to the pureblood). The doctor himself was a middle aged man with short black hair, brown eyes and an athletic body type. Once they were all seated the doctor and the doctor had greeted them he then turned his attention to Zero.

"How have you been feeling lately Zero? Kaien has informed me that you haven't been taken your medication recently, you do remember the effects of not taken them will do to you?" the doctor said in a concerned voice while looking at Zero medical history on his laptop.

Zero felt guilty for forgetting such an important thing, with a bit of embarrassment he told the doctor exactly how he has been feeling as of late. "I've been having really bad mood swing and have been getting dizzy spells from time to time."

The doctor look even more concern when Zero said this, he quickly typed some notes onto Zero medical record once he had finished typing he took out a Sphygmomanometer and a stethoscope.

"I'm going to take your blood pressure and check your heart beat can you remove your jacket for me?"

Zero removed his jacket wordlessly and waited for the doctor to proceed. Once the doctor had finished he went back to his laptop and started typing again, Kaien had started to become inpatient from the late of information being given and decided to ask the doctor questions.

"It hasn't effected Zero in anyway by not taken is medication has it? He is going to be okay isn't he?"

The doctor looked up at Kaien from his laptop and provided Kaien with some answers. "Zero's blood pressure is a bit higher than usual but apart for that everything looks okay. I'll giving Zero a hormone injection to help stabilise his mood swing and a perception for his usual tablets, I can't state enough how serious it is for Zero to be taking is tablets daily. I'm also going to have Zero have a blood test just to cheek his haemoglobin levels and to make sure nothing else is wrong, although the pill will take effect and levelled out your hormones in a few days."

Zero blood drained from his face when he heard the words blood test, if there was one thing Zero hated it was defiantly blood test, the doctor turned and got a needle ready as Zero was trying to relax his body. Saw the colour drain from his boyfriends face but couldn't do anything to help the boy as he himself had to look the other way to prevent himself for seeing his beloved blood. The doctor took the Zero blood and then called a nurse to run the test while he gave Zero shoulder a quick look.

"Your shoulder also appears to be healing nicely just make sure to rest it and don't over stress yourself." Just as the doctor finished saying this to Zero the nurse returned with Zero blood test results.

"Your blood test results also appear to be perfectly normal as for your blood pressure being slightly high could be down to stress so for the time being please try and relax and not stress yourself out." The doctor put down the paper containing Zero's blood test results and looked directly at Zero then said in a serious voice "you got lucky this time Zero make sure you don't forget to take your tablets again next time otherwise you might end up damaging your body."

Zero looked down at his lap, he was ashamed of himself for not taking his pills. Kaname saw Zero was becoming more depressed by the second and saw the badly hidden shame in the boy lilac eyes, wanting to provide Zero with some support Kaname grasped hold of Zero hand a gave it a light squeeze, which made Zero jump at first then look towards the pureblood and gave a small smile as thanks.

The doctor and Kaien shared a smile at the boy's affection, then the doctor cleared him throat gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "I'll give you your injection now and then you can leave, remember to get you pills straight away."

Zero nodded and waited for the doctor to given him his injection. Once the injection was taken care off they thanked the doctor and went on their way to the pharmacy to get his pills.

Once outside the doctor Kaname interlock his fingers with Zero's and continued to walk hand-in-hand. Kaname turned to Zero and saw that the boy looked a lot better already and his colour had returned to his face. "How are you feeling now Zero?"

Zero looked towards Kaname and noticed Kaien was watching them from the corner of his eye, to which made him smile _mum has always been watching me from the side-lines and wishing for my happiness._ "I'm fine thanks. Sorry for dragging you along you probably had other things you waited to do".

Kaname frown at that, he didn't understand why Zero always feels like he is burdening everyone. "don't be ridiculous Zero there is nowhere else I'd rather be than with you, especial now I want to support you".

Warmth spread it was through Zero body after hearing Kaname confession. Kaname seem to always know what to say to make him have more self-worth. _He's a very smooth talker that's for sure, I'm going to have to be careful otherwise I'll end up agreeing to everything he says._ Zero thought with to himself he laughs internally at him inner mussing.

"How about we get some lunch before we head back?" Kaien said snapping Zero out of his thoughts and focusing his attention on his mother before he took out he phone to see what the time was, noticing that it was around the time he would be having lunch if he was at school he agreed to Kaien's suggestion

* * *

They were half way through their food when Kaien decided to start a convocation to snap the too vampires out of their little bubble they have created. Kaname was openly gazing lovingly at Zero while said boy was trying his hardest not to blush and was looking anywhere else but from the pureblood.

"Zero, I forgot to I entered you in a competition"

Zero jumped hearing his name being said, Kaien's continued talking but before he could even process the words being spoken to him Kaname had already asked a question. "What kind of completion have you entered him in? Zero is still recovering so I hope in nothing too serious as I don't what Zero getting hurt anymore then need be" Kaname said concern in his voice and Wine eyes.

"Not to worry Kaname, the competition isn't until a few weeks' time and he will be fully recovered by then." Kaien said in his usual hyper tone.

Zero who had now processed what was being said was annoyed at the two talking as if he wasn't here, so he decided to add his opinion to the matter. "You two do realise I sitting RIGHT here. I don't need either of you making decided on my behalf. Now that I've got that message across can you tell me what you have entered me in." Zero glared at both of them making sure they got his point before looking at Kaien and waiting for him to reply.

"Don't be so grumpy Zero, you'll like what I've entered you in – "Kaien took out a leaflet out from his pocket unfolded it and handed it to Zero "- I know how much While Lily means to you and I'm well aware of how strong the bond is between you two so I thought I would enter you in a show jumping competition, I know how much you love riding and thought it would be something to take you mind of off things and give you something to look forward to".

Zero was surprised but nevertheless thankful to his mother, Kaien had always had little ways of letting Zero know much he paid attention to him, his hobbies and his life in general. Zero read the leaflet before looking at his mother and letting a small smile fall upon his lips. It really meant a lot to Zero to know that is mother was trying to help him feel happier with his life.

"Thanks, I think this will be something I need at the moment…. Something I can work towards. I'm sure Lily will enjoy it too. She must feel neglected I haven't put in a show with her for ages it'll take me a while to get her in tiptop shape for an event like this."

Kaname who had been reading the leaflet from next to Zero had thought it was a rather fitting idea, he too had known of Zero legendry horse, no one but Zero can go near the horse without either being bitten or getting kicked.

"I think it's a splendid idea although I only have limited knowledge on horses I'll help you with getting whatever you need for the event. We can go shopping for new horse riding equipment and showing clothes for yourself Zero." Kaname said he was eager to get involved with the event and helping Zero in anyway.

Zero felt incredibly lucky to have both his mother and Kaname but was starting to feel uncomfortable from all the attention quickly tried to change the subject. "um yeah maybe we can another day Kaname? We best finish our food before get gets cold and we still need to go and pick up my tablets." Zero then processed to eat his food emphasising his point and avoid the others eyes.

Kaname and Kaien shared a knowing look between them before continuing with their meals.

* * *

After their meal they went to pick up Zero's tablets up before returning to the car and going back to the academy. The journey back many consisted of Zero telling Kaname to attend to the remaining lessons of the night class.

When they reached the ground of the academy Zero had successfully convinced Kaname to attend night class as he wasn't taking a 'no' for an answer. Getting out of the car Kaname walk to Zero and took him into his arms giving Zero a gentle longing kiss goodbye before giving a nod in Kaien direction and another quick kiss to Zero smiling as his watch Zero's cheeks colour; he then processed to say a soft "goodnight" before turning and heading towards the moon dorm to change into his night class uniform and heading to class.

Zero watch as Kaname walked off to the moon dorms, he brought a hand to his month a traced his lips still feeling the lingering warmth from the kiss they shared.

Kaien come to where Zero was standing a place a hand of Zero head ruffling his hair which resulted in a pouting Zero and having his hand push away from the boy hair. Zero look towards he's mother's eyes waiting for an explanation for getting his hair messed up. Kaien smile at his son before pulling him into a hug and whispering into the younger ears "I told you things would get better didn't I? The universe has a way of sorting things out."

Zero returned the hug, after a few second he replied to his mother in a sarcastic tone saying "I guess mother's really do know best" before walking off into Kaien house. Kaien in turn smile at his son's resort before going to join him inside.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the late update. I had a major writer's block even though I had a plot I was still finding it hard to put it into words (has anyone else had that problem or is it just me?). Anyway thanks for reading as usual as well as for those who have favorited/ followed and reviewed.


End file.
